Todo lo que me Pertenece
by Karinac990
Summary: Cuando la desgracia abatió a su familia, se vio en la necesidad de huir para salvar su vida. Sin embargo, en su camino a reclamar lo que es suyo, se encuentra a una mujer independiente y complicada. ¿Podrá Sasuke reclamarla como suya? ¿Caerá la pelirosa ante los encantos del Uchiha o se aferrara ciegamente a su libertad? (Mundo alterno siglo XVIII)
1. Esperanzas y Planes Rotos

**_Esta historia me pertenece pero los personajes no._**

**_Espero que les guste mi historia._**

* * *

Se acercaba el otoño la compañía de la suave brisa que llegaba de vez en cuando dando la noticia sobre el nuevo cambio de estación.

El sol se metía en el ocaso y la familia Uchiha se sentaba para tomar merienda. La familia más prestigiosa de toda la región mantenía su fortuna gracias al dinero viejo de su padre, que había sido heredado por varias generaciones.

Aún así esta la mantenían gracias a que el patriarca familiar Fugaku, era un maestro en los negocios. Exportación y cría de ganado, plantación te tomates y arroz, eran entre pocas las cosas a lo que se dedicaba.

Su madre el Pilar de la familia era quien mantenía a todos en línea a pesar de su padre siendo un hombre tan severo siempre escuchaba todo lo que ella tenía que decir. Una mujer proveniente de clase muy alta y de prestigiosa familia a la cual le gustaba usar los vestidos de ceda con los colores más difíciles de obtener. Siempre había sido una mujer on la cabeza en alto quien sabía en todo momento la familia a la que pertenecía. Ella había sido conquistada por Fugaku ya muchos años atrás. Habiendo consumado su matrimonio y haber dado a luz a sus dos hijos: Itachi y Sasuke. Aunque diferentes en su personalidad, su aspecto físico era muy parecido de los dos al de su padre.

A Sasuke quien tenía dieciocho años era un joven gallardo y educado quien mantenía el mismo orgullo que su padre le había inculcado desde pequeño, le gustaba vestir las prendas más recientes a su época. Le gustaba usar sus tupicas botas altas y su gabardina larga que le llegaba a sus pantorrillas. A contrario de Sasuke Itachi era una persona más sencilla que simplemente le gustaba portar su pantalón oscuro con su camisa blanca la cual siempre mostraba un poco de pecho.

-¿Como vas con tus clases Sasuke?- pregunto Fugaku sin mirarlo y concentrado en su comida.

Sasuke limpio su boca con la servilleta y la volvió a poner sobre su regazo.

-Perfecto diría yo, estaré listo para partir en cualquier momento.

Fugaku asintió con aprobación. Era tradición familiar que a si edad todos los varones de su familia atendían la academia militar donde recibían sus estudios. Ahí podrían hacer lazos con compañero oos cuales podrían se prospectos para negocios en un futuro. Igualmente para recibir la más fina educación que de alguna manera no podía recibir en su casa, tal como etiquetas sociales, esgrima, música y las artes.

Su hermano Itachi quien se encontraba a un lado de el le dio un discreto codazo en las costillas dando a entender de que su padre esperaba.

Su hermano cienco años mayor, recién acababa de graduarse. Había estudiado administración, pero todos en la casa o quien conociera a Itachi sabria que lo de el eran el arte y la música. Nadie en toda la hacienda era capaz de contradecir a su padre acerca de lo que el creía que era mejor. Así que aunque tardo dos años más en graduarse al fin lo hizo, pero había odiado cada minuto de los cinco años que estuvo ahí.

-Estoy ansioso-dijo serio en verdad lo estaba, pero era como su padre pocas palabras pero con gran entendimiento

-tu madre se siente muy afligida por tu cercana partida.-bebio un poco de vino y se limpió su boca para dejar de lado si plato, que casi de manera inmediata fue retirado por una empleada. - Justamente ayer fue la primera noche que se fue a la cama sin lloriquear.

Su madre alejó su mirada y limpio delicadamente una lágrima en la esquina de su ojo con un pañuelo que había sacado de su manga.

-Querido no es necesario que menciones tan desagradable suceso. Como madre me es difícil dejar partir al menor de mis hijos. Son cinco largos años en los que solo lo podré ver en navidad y en el verano.

-Y eso es más que suficiente.- contesto su padre con voz severa.- Sasuke es casi un hombre y no es necesario que lo quieras malcriar solo por tu egoísmo de tenerlo cerca de ti, convirtiendolo en un bueno para nada.

Sasuke apretó el puño debajo de la mesa con irritación. El comentario de "casi un hombre" y "un bueno para nada" lo había disgustado.

Itachi le tocó el codo para confortarlo. Sabia que nada de lo que su padre decía era personal, pero aún así jamás lograba completamente acostumbrarse a su franqueza.

-Me retiro- dijo Sasuke levantándose de largo comedor.

-Por cierto, Madara llegara pasado mañana para ver las plantaciones, así que espero a todos en su mejor comportamiento.- dijo mirando de reojo a su mujer.

Para el no había nada más importante que la familia.

Madara era el único primo cercano de su padre. Su madre le odiaba tenerlo cerca y le traía un mal sabor de boca pues cuando ella era muy joven el trato de tomarla a la fuerza para hacerla su mujer. El era muy obstinado y casi siempre obtenía todo lo que quería. Todo menos a Mikoto, quien apesar de tanto tiempo aún seguía sin sentirse cómoda al estar en la misma habitación que el.

Sasuke particularmente lo odiaba. Sin razón especifica, tal vez porque era una persona muy ambiciosa, que aunque no era tan rico como su papá siempre buscaba la manera de obtener más propiedades y dinero. Sospechaban que era una manera desesperada de demostrarme a Mikoto que había escogido mal. Lo cual para el era algo desagradable, pues todos menos su padre se daba cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones con su madre. Todos sabían al respecto, pero nadie decía nada. Nunca hablaban de nada.

Sasuke asintió. Su padre jamás aceptaba un no como respuesta o algún reproche. Así que a todos no les quedaba más que asentir.

* * *

Se escuchó un disparo y varios árboles se alborotaron dejando caer un pato.

-¡Buen tiro Sakura-chan!- dijo un rubio muy emocionado. Corrieron los dos hasta llegar hasta más reciente caza.

Naruto y Sakura eran los mejores de amigos desde niños.

Le agradaba bastante estar con el pues el sabía y mantenia todos sus secretos. Como el hecho de que era muy buena con las armas de fuego. Como también que le gustaba hacer lo mismo que los chicos hacían. Por ejemplo: jugar polo, las carreras de caballos y la esgrima.

Aún así se reprimía bastante. En su tiempo no era bien visto que una señorita de sociedad como lo era ella se viera en vista en tales actividades.

Eran muchas cosas que no podía hacer por clase y vaya que era muy buena en ello.

-¡Gracias! Lastima que no puedo llevarlo a casa.- dijo al echarlo a la bolsa de lona que cargaban consigo.

Siempre que iban juntos de cacería, era Naruto era quien se quedaba con el premio, pues llevar un trofeo así a su casa, levantaría dudas y sospechas sobre sus actividades extracurriculares. Su padre jamás le había impuesto ni ordenado nada. Era muy bueno y aunque sabia que la apollaria por completo, pero nl quería causarle tal deshonra. No soportaría que la sociedad lo aislara por su culpa, simplemente no podía, así que se mantenía en secreto.

-Debes de dejar de darme tus trofeos. Mi padre de verdad piensa que soy yo quien está cazando todos los animales. Esta tan orgulloso de mi que me llevará de cacería todo el fin de semana.- dijo un poco preocupado.- Dice que es hora que le muestre mi talento mostro una sonrisa burlona, pero desapareció casi al instante y fue remplazada po una mueca triste y fria. Miró a la dirección que se encontraba su casa.- Aunque yo creo que quiere pasar tiempo conmigo antes de que me vaya.

A Sakura se le deprimió el corazón. No se recordaba de que al final del mes el se iría por mucho tiempo a concluir sus estudios.

Tal vez era egoísta pero no sabía que haría una vez que el se fuera. Estaba tan acostumbrada a pasar todo su tiempo con el, que no se permitía a pensar que haría una vez que el se hubiera ido.

Usualmente salían cuando se ponían de acuerdo, o cuando casualmente se encontraban en ese campo lleno de hierba alta y flores silvestres. Había un roble grandísimo las cuales sus ramas tocaban casi el piso al terminar la caza, pesca o monte a caballo terminaban por sentarse en las ramas de el árbol. Habían marcado sus nombres ahí y tambien habían escondido dentro de un agujero que se encontraba en el tronco en la rama alta, pertenencias que según ellos consideraban de valor cuando eran niños. Varios juguetes por parte de Naruto y sakura varias páginas de libros de poemas que había arrancado de sus libros favoritos. Los había puesto en una caja de música para resguardar las preciadas páginas de los elementos.

Se la pasaban muy bien juntos era su mejor amigo, pero no podía ser vista con el. No era correcto que una señorita soltera fuera vista con un joven también sin desposar. La casona de Sakura quedaba al Sur y la de Naruto al lado opuesto, por lo que les daba la oportunidad de no ser vistos cuando regresaran a su hogar.

El era el mejor cómplice y ella su mejor compañia.

-Naruto…

-¿Ugh?- dijo distraído. Estaban sentados en la rama del árbol.

Sakura con los dos pies en viento y Naruto recargado en el tronco con una rodilla flexionada y la otra colgando. Tenia una yerba en la boca y se miraba relajado.

-Quiero decirte que agradezco todo lo que haz hecho por mi todos estos años.

Naruto abrió los ojos y enderezó su espalda.

-¿De que hablas? No he hecho nada por ti. Al contrario yo no se como agradecerte el cuidar de mis torpezas.

Era cierto. Naruto era un imán para los accidentes. Aún así siempre estaba ella para tranquilizarlo o auxiliarlo cuando era necesario.

-Me refiero a tu amistad. Soy quien puedo ser gracias a ti.

\- No te preocupes me encanta tu compañía, aunque me gustaría que no te escondieras. ¿ Y qué si eres más buena que yo en todo? No se porque el mundo insiste en hacer a las mujeres menos cuando yo soy testigo de que tienen mcuho potencial. Espero algún día poder cambiar eso.

Sakura le sonrió. Sabia que el sueño más grande de su vida era ser gobernador. No había visto jamás ambición más grande que la de el por lograr algo. Ojalá aplicara esa misma determinación para otras cosas, sería invencible.

-Gracias.- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa llena de cariño.- Basta de tanto sentimiento dime algo bueno ¿Haz logrado algún progreso con Hinata?

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe. Bajo el otro pie de manera de que quedara la rama en su entre pierna y cruzo los brazos.

-Para nada, no puedo nisiquiera acercarme a ella. Jamás sale y en las veladas su padre jamás la deja bailar.

Las veladas eran particularmente especial para los jóvenes, pues aunque sus padres estuvieran de chaperones, era la única oportunidad en la que podían ver a futuros pretendientes y prospectos. Y si tenían suerte podían hatsa platicar brevemente y compartir una sonrisa discreta. Aunque muchas de las canciones que tocaban solo permitían un pequeño roce entre sus manos.

-Es tan encantadora que nada me daría más dicha que gozar un momento de su compañia...- dijo suspirando.

-¿Que te gusta de ella?.- dijo verdaderamente curiosa.

-No lo se. Es muy hermosa, femenina y gentil. Única sin duda.

Sakura hizo un mohín.

-Eso es lo que les gusta a los hombres ¿verdad?

-Supongo,- dijo despreocupado recargandose de nuevo en el árbol. Aunque no dudaría en enamorarme en una mujer tan independiente como tu.

-Pero si lo que acabas de describir en Hinata es todo lo contrario a lo que soy yo..- suspiro y tranquilizo su voz.-Yo jamás me casaré, no hay hombre en este mundo que sea tan fantástico como para que yo ceda mi libertad por el.- estaba fastidiada pero sabia que era solo envidia de pensar que tal vez, mientras todos se casaban ella quedaría solterona para siempre.-Y aunque si existiera - continuó.-si de verdad me apreciara, no me pediría nada a cambio- dijo con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

-¿Pero que harás cuando tu padre no este ¿Quien cuidara de ti?

Naruto se preocupaba por ella, y se verdad quería que fuera feliz, pero tenía sus dudas.

-Yo misma, sabes que quiero viajar. No quiero ser el tipo de mujer que es dueña de una casona que lo único que hace es bordar y tener hijos.

-¿Sabes que es mucho más sencillo decirlo verdad? No es tan simple.

-Se que no lo es.- suspiró.-pero me gustaría pensar que así será.-salto del árbol y callo con una gracia digna de una señorita, pero segura de si misma.- Me voy se preguntarán en donde estoy. ¿Te veo el fin de semana?

-Viaje de cacería ¿recuerdas?

Sakura asintió con una mueca, tomó su gorro y se despidió de él con su mano, dejando a Naruto sentado en la rama.

Tal vez no podía encontrar ella la felicidad con un hombre, pero le ayudaría a Naruto a encontrar la de el en Hinata.

* * *

Su hermano Itachi y el montaban a caballo, los campos que eran pertenecientes a su familia desde ya varias generaciones.

Amaba salir a cabalgar en el atardecer cuando ya empezaba la brisa fresca a rosar su piel. Apenas empezaba la primavera y aún el invierno se negaba a dejar en su lugar la nueva estación del año.

-¡Sasuke debemos regresar, se esta oscureciendo y se acerca una tormenta!

Sasuke frenó su caballo y miró hacia arriba. El cielo se oscurecía y pronto el bello atardecer se era tapado por nubes grises que anticipaban la llegada de una enorme tormenta.

Comprendía el porque Itachi estaba preocupado. Su hacienda estaba del otro lado del río y si no llegaban antes de que la punta de gua sobrepasara en puente quedarían atrapados de este lado sin poder regresar

Sasuke dio la vuelta para ver a su hermano que se había quedado muy atras.

Su caballo negro como la noche movia sus pezuñas con entusiasmo de seguir corriendo. Muchos consideraraban que era un caballo demasiado inestable como para cualquier otro jinete, pero para Sasuke era el compañero perfecto. Su madre decía a menudo que el animal tenía el mismo color de pelo de Sasuke un negro intenso, sino que también en el temperamento tan hostil y orgulloso.

-¡Esta bien, regresamos antes de que nuestra madre le de un ataque de nervios sino llegamos antes de la merienda!

Los dos rieron ante el hecho de que así sería y con una leve patada a las costillas de su hermoso animal. Esto no fue más que suficiente para que el caballo reparara y se echara a correr a toda velocidad pasando rapidamente al viejo caballo bayo de Itachi. Tenía casi la misma edad que el su hermano mayor. Regalo de su padre en su primer cumpleaños.

Llego al borde donde estaba el río y al ver lo más lejos que sus ojos le permitían, el río iba creciendo con rudesa arrastrando en su punta desecho y tierra. Sasuke jineteo su caballo para adelantarle al río antes de que llegara hasta donde el, pues si lo atrapaba en medio del puente lo arrastraría con todo y caballo.

-¡Sasuke que haces!

Gritó Itachi deteniéndose en la orilla del rio.

El caballo de negro fue golpeado por una ola en cuanto llegó al puente, el nivel se iba elevando tanto que muy apenas alcanzaba el po re animal en mantener la cabeza para poder respirSasuke maldijo en voz baja mientras que su caballo relinchaba tratando de salir del agua.

-Tu puedes muchacho dijo en voz baja y el caballo luchaba más y más contra la corriente.

Su pata se apoyó brevemente en un tronco que por suerte estaba debajo de sus pies. Se impulsó con mucha fuerza alcanzando la orilla y con mucho esfuerzo se impulsó para salir provocando que los dos cayeran al piso.

Habia sido una descarga de adrenalina que le encantaba. Su caballo respiraba agitado y Sasuke tambien. El animal se puso de pie y Sasuke también acarició su cuello y le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa.

-¡Eres un tonto ¿lo sabías?! .-Grito Itachi desde el otro lado. A este punto el agua casi se desbordaba, el intentar cruzar aquel río caudaloso sería muerte segura y gracias al cielo Itachi lo sabía.- ¡Rodeare el río por el otro puente más alto!- era una decicion sensata pues no era tan atravancado como Sasuke. El asintió e Itachi dio la vuelta y cabalgando en dirección contraria.

Tardo para incorporarse, pero se levanto como si no acabara de evadir una muerte segura. Se echó un vistazo a si mismo, estaba cubierto de lodo y mojado. Sus botas de cuero y su gabardina habían quedado destruida. Su madre estaría disgustada durante la merienda.

Subió a su caballo y aceleró hasta su hogar. No podía llegar tarde su padre era muy meticuloso con la puntualidad aunque fuera solamente para merendar.

Al llegar un empleado estaba ya esperándolo en la entrada listo para sostener su caballo.

-Asegúrense de limpiar y quitar el lodo de sus patas no quiero que seque así.

El hombre asintió y este se quitó su gabardina dejándola en el suelo de la puerta principal antes de entrar.

Todo estaba muy oscuro y quizo aprovechar de que no había nadie para ir cambiarse y esta listo par la cena

Subía las escaleras dejándola su paso marcas de agua en la elegante alfombra estaba tan concentrado que se sorprendió cuando alguien lo llamó.

-Hola cariño ¿como estuvo tu recorrido? Estaba su madre sentada en uno de los canapés. Estaba bordando casi a oscuras, solo con la pequeña luz que entraba por la gran ventana que estaba arriba de las escaleras.-¿y tu hermano?

-Tuvimos un contratiempo con el río pero esta en camino. ¿Donde está mi padre?

-Salio a cabalgar al los campos con tu tío Madara. Llego esta tarde cuando estaban ustedes fuera. Me sorprende que no te los hayas encontrado. Se perdieron la gran presentación .

Sasuke hizo mueca de fastidio.

-¿Cuanto se quedará?

-No lo se pero espero que no sea mucho. No se cuanto pueda fingir sobre mis dolores para evitar salir de mi habitacion.

Odiaba ver sufrir y ver a su madre tan incómoda por la situación. Y toda por culpa de la ignorancia de su padre al no darse cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

-Subiré a cambiarme.

Su madre asintió y la dejó nuevamente concentrada en su deber.

Sasuke subió el resto de las escaleras a paso lento. Llego a su alcoba y giró la perilla de su puerta.

Camino hasta su ropero con sus botas mojadas dejando su rastro al caminar.

Se desnudó por completo y se puso una camisa blanca que le llegaba por debajo de los glúteos. Esta era holgada de las mangas y tenía una abertura en el cuello que se unía con una agujeta discreta del mislo color. Los pantalones negrod y le llegaban muy arriba de su ombligo.*

Se recostó en su cama y miró por la ventana como el cielo se nublaba y en un instante comenzó a llover.

-¡HIJO ABRE LA PUERTA!

Sasuke se estremeció despertándose bruscamente de su sueño. Su puerta era sacudida bruscamente con mucha desesperación. Era su madre, se escuchaba impaciente. No quizo hacerla esperar, se puso las botas mojadas que previamente había dejado en medio del cuarto y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

-¿que pasa madre porque tanto jaleo?

-Es tu padre ha sufrido un accidente en su caballo y tu hermano está desaparecido.

-¿Donde esta?.- dijo pasando por un lado de su madre y bajo las escaleras. Eran más de media noche y la negrura de la oscuridad lo cegaba por completo.

-Esta en nuestra alcoba. Le mande a una carta con urgencia al médico pero parece que no pudo cruzar. Esta muy grave y Madara cree que no sobreviva la noche.

Giro hacia donde se encontraba y abrió las puertas. Había velas por todo el lugar iluminando la habitación. Se permitió entrar sin preguntar y se encontró con su padre inconsciente en la cama aún con su ropa puesta. La almohada blanca en la que recostaba ahora estaba cubierta de un tono carmesí. Sangre manaba de su cabeza sin cesar y se mantenía inmóvil. No abria los ojos y su respiración era casi nula.

Había evitado ver ante la impresión a Madara que se encontraba sentado muy sereno en una esquina. Dejando de que la oscuridad le hiciera compañía.

Esa imagen le molesto y pregunto bruscamente.

-¡¿Que pasó?!

-Quizo cruzar el río y calló del caballo, de milagro pude rescatarlo antes de que se lo llevara la corriente.

-¡Mientes!- Geito exagerado.

-¿Me estás acusando de algo muchacho?.- se puso de pie y lo encaró. Era por muy poco más alto que Sasuke, aunque este no se dejó intimidar por el. Sabia que aunque el no había sido totalmente culpable de su accidente, si tenía algo que ver. Su padre había cabalgando las tierras desde que era un niño y jamás sería tan tonto como para subestimar la fuerza y la ferocidad de un río después de una tormenta. No había manera.

-¿Donde esta mi hermano?

-¿Tambien me culpas de su desaparición? ¿Que no estaba contigo?

-saldré a buscarlo.- dijo dirigiéndose a su madre. - vivo o muerto pero tiene que aparecer. - su madre soltó un sollozo cubriéndose su boca con un pañuelo. Estaba tan angustiada como el. Pero no podía dejar verse débil, Madara aprovecharía la oportunidad para hacer de sus transgresiones, y no se lo permitiría.

Salio del cuarto rumbo a las afueras de su hogar. Tenia que encontrarlo no había manera de que no lo hiciera. Era su única esperanza, o todo iría en ese momento de mal en peor.

Si su hermano estaba en problemas se encargaría de llegar hasta donde estuviera y ayudarlo. Eran muy unidos y siempre se ayudaban. Antes de que se fuera y completara sus estudios, salían todo el tiempo a cazar pájaros o algún otro animal que les divertiera. Como vivían en el campo, no había mucho que hacer. Las haciendas más cercanas estaban a varias millas de ahí. Así que la compañía de su hermano era lo único que tenía para divertirse.

El había sido el mártir y Sasuke el rebelde consentido de su madre. Su padre había sido bastante severo en su juventud con Itachi. Lo reprenderia hasta en la mínima manera. Lo levantaba desde temprano para ocuparse en los deberes de la hacienda. Todo esto con el fin de que , como el era mayor se ocupara de la hacienda y seguirá su ms pasos de seguir con el negocio familiar. A cambio de Sasuke el odiaba todo lo que tenía que ver con el campo, y tenía planeado algun día marcharse a la ciudad. Su padre se había puesto neurótico cuando se lo contó, pero aún así mantuvo su palabra de declinar la oferta que su padre le inculcaba desde niño. Itachi no le había preocupado el haber hecho tan atrevida rebelión, pues sabía que Sasuke sería nada más que perfecto para seguir con todo aquello que el tanto detestaba.

Aun así su padre jamás logro superar la decepción y por más que Sasuke quisiera su padre jamás había sido tan estricto como lo era con Itachi. El decía que por culpa de su madre no lo podía tratar con más dureza, pues ella no lo permitiría y aunque era un hombre severo jamás haria que Mikoto se incomodara con el.

Se estaba poniendo nervioso. Había recorrido río abajo cuando después de bajar una pequeña cañada se dio cuenta un bulto en la orilla del río. Se apresuro a el rezando internamente esperando de que no fuera lo que pensaba. Cuando se acercó bajo de su animal incluso antes de que este detuviera.

El bulto que tanto temía no era su hermano, sino el cadáver de su caballo. Sintió pena por el animal, pero se inquietó aún más al pensar que tal vez sería el mismo destino de su hermano que el de su caballo. Lo examinó lo que podía. Si había sangre o algún rastro, el río se había encargado de lavar cualquier pista. Sin embargo no había nada. Pudo deducir que tal vez había caído y se había ahogado. Quito las escasas pertenencias que aún tenía. Tratontambien con dificultad de quitarle la montura

Era de su hermano y sin duda una muy fina. No podía simplemente dejarla en el cadáver que muy pronto empezaría a pudrir.

Cargo y amarró todo lo que pudo en su silla. Subió de nuevo y se dio la vuelta continuando su búsqueda.

Tendría que hacer lo posible por encontrarlo, apenas había regresado después de tantos años y no podía perderlo de nuevo. Simplemente no podia.

Xxxx

Tocó.

Naruto se había ido de cacería la noche anterior y como se lo había prometido a si misma, cumplirla su promesa de casamentera.

Una señora mayor abrió la puerta e inclinó la cabeza.

Skura hizo lo mismo y la empleada no dijo nada y por respeto espero a que ella hablara.

-Buenas tardes, disculpe ¿estará desocupada la señorita Hyuga?

-Permitame ver si la puede atender. Adelante.

Abrió la puerta la puerta un poco más y con una mano indicandole el camino la invito a pasar. Subio las escaleras y se perdió etr los pasillos.

La casa era la más grande del estado. Tanto que tenía su propio lago enfrente. Tantos cuartos como para albergar a más de la mitad de el pueblo y sirvientes con tareas únicas y exactas.

La familia de Hinata era una familia difícil de lidiar. Su padre era comerciante. Pero no estamos hablando de un comerciante cualquiera, sino de el mas podemos que habia o que hay conocido. Exportaba casi de todo lo que se pudiera imaginar. Seda de la más fina, especias, animales y alimentos. Trasladaba grandes cantidades por todo el mundo y lo hacía por todos los medios posible. Era una de las personas mas influyenres que conoces y tal vez se atreveria a decir que casi del mundo. No hacia falta mencionar que er el mas rico de toda la region.

Era por eso que se tendría que andar con cuidado. No cualquiera podía convivir con los Hyuga. Eran particularmente reservados y rara vez atendían a invitados.

Aunque Sakura era especial. Era una de las pocas jóvenes que podían tocar la puerta y ser bienvenidas.

Su padre era muy estricto con ella acerca de sus deberes como señorita, pero casi todo el tiempo lograba recibirla.

Era una joven reservada y tímida, que la más mínima referencia a una plática sobre caballeros y ella desviaba el tema o reflejaba significativamente su incomodidad.

La adoraba a ella pero muchas veces quería hablar de otra cosa además de dibujar o pintar (a lo que era excelente por cierto).

Dejó de husmear la elegante sala amarilla cuando escucho que la sirvienta regresaba a paso veloz.

-Por aquí señorita.

Y esta la siguió.

No camino mucho cuando llego a la puerta y esperó en la entrada a ser anunciada.

-La señorita Sakura Haruno.

La sirvienta se hizo un lado para que ella pasara y espero que su vestido sencillo color melón fuera suficiente para aquella visita.

Sakura entró y dobló sus rodillas en un rápido saludo.

Vio a Hinta sentada frente a una lona que estaba sobre un caballete.

Esta se puso de pie tan pronto como la vio entrar e hizo una pequeña reverencia también. Usaba hermoso delantal bordado que estaba tan largo como su atuendo y llevaba como siempre un vestido modesto que no dejaba ver ni una porción de su piel. Un bello encaje abarcaba desde sus brazos y muñecas hasta su cuello. Bastante hermoso, pero no era su estilo, ella prefería manga muy corta casi hasta el hombro, y enseñar un poco de pecho. Aunque sabía que no era por gusto que vestía así, sino exigencias de su padre por mostrar y conservar la pureza de sus hijas. Como si con eso fuera a evitarlo.

-Me ha alegrado el día con su visita. Siéntese porfavor, estaba a punto de empezar un nuevo cuadro.

Las dos se sentaron en el mismo sillón y Hinata tomó su mano.

-¿Que pintaras esta vez?- pregunto Sakura realmente curiosa.

-No lo sé aún.- dijo con un poco de desepcion.-Adoro pintar pero se me han terminado las ideas. Creo que necesito salir un poco más para poder inspirarme. Digame ¿Ha gozado de buena salud?

Sakura asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Porfavor Hina somos amigas, no me hables tan formal. Me siento un poco fuera de lugar que tu me hables tan formalmente.

Hinata sonrió también. Le agradaba el hecho de que dijera que eran amigas. Ya que no gozaba con el privilegio de tener bastantes como ella.

-Esta bien Sakura-San. Pero dime ¿A que se debe el honor de tu visita?

Sakura se puso nerviosa no sabía cómo empezar. Tenia que llevar las cosas a la ligera pues no quería espantar a la pobre chica antes de llegar a poner su punto a través.

-Verás, el día de hoy vengo con un solo propósito. Tengo un amigo, que sufre en silencio todos los días.- Sonaba un poco dramático, pero quería que ella se diera cuenta que era serio y no un juego de niños. Hinata presto con atención. Era una buena joven y empatozaba con el dolor de los demás por lo que de verdad del importaba lo que pasara con su amigo. -El ha luchado contra si mismo en tratar de evitar en decir algo, porque sabe que tal vez no será correspondido.

Hinata tapo su boca y se puso nerviosa. Sabia a donde llevaba la conversación y no quería continuar con ella.

-Sakura-san aprecio tu preocupación por tu amigo, y tu comportamiento me hace ver que tienes buenas intenciones, pero, discúlpame mucho, pero de verdad preferiría no saberlo.

Sakura suspiro y asintió. No quería hostigarla más. Sabia que si ella le había dicho eso era porque de verdad no lo quería oir.

Tal vez su talento como casamentera no eran tan buenos como había llegado a creer.

-Te entiendo y no insistiré con el tema te pido una disculpa. Naruto estará un poco decepcionado.

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se levantó de su asiento con mucha gracia y camino hacia la entrada del saloncito para cerrar la puerta.

Regreso con rapidez y volvió a su lugar.

-Sakura-san me estas diciendo que ¿Naruto Uzumaki esta interesado en mi?

-Como un loco - afirmó Sakura con una sonrisa.

Hinata era muy emocional por lo que no se sorprendió cuando empezó a limpiarse la esquina de su ojo con un pañuelo.

-Disculpa, solo que tu noticia me ha caído un poco de sorpresa.

Sakura movió su mano extendida frente a ella.

-No te preocupes. Pero por lo visto sus sentimientos son correspondidos ¿verdad?

Hinata se puso un poco roja, y avergonzada cubrió su boca con el pañuelo. No dijo nada solo tímidamente asintió que sí. -No te preocupes, es normal. Sin mencionar que Naruto se pondrá extatico.

Su amiga se encogió de hombros, dudando si podría algún día acercarse a él.

-Mi padre es muy severo y jamás toleraría que platicara con un joven que no fuera impuesto por el.

-No te preocupes, le prometí a Naruto que le ayudaría a ganar tu corazón. Y te prometo a ti que te ayudaré a que tu y el puedan por lo menos recibir cartas en secreto.- le dedico una sonrisa sincera y ella se la correspondio.- Solo que espero y guardes con discreción de el porque de mi vista. No queremos que tu padre se entere. Nos iría mal a todos.

Hinata asintió con mucha energía y le dio un abrazo.

-Muchas gracias Sakura-san.

Se sintió realizada y satisfecha.

Tal ves ella no era tan mala casamentera después de todo.

* * *

**_hola espero y les haya gustado mi primer capítulo._**

**_Quisiera decirles que después de ver tantas películas de época me inapire a hacer esta historia. Tengo grandes ideas y espero que les guste._**

**_Por cierto los asteriscos * significará en aquí abajo habrá una explicación en este caso me onspore en el atuendo de películas como piratas de el Caribe orgullo y prejuicio, sentido y sensibilidad becoming jane y todas las películas de esa época. Así que si quieren ver masomenos de lo que estoy hablando los invito a goolgear hehe._**

**_Los amo y dejemos sus reviews de verdad se los apreciaría._**

**_Gracias._**

**_Krinac990_**


	2. Las Desgracias No Están Escritas

**Gracias por su apoyo **

* * *

El río no bajó hasta la mañana siguiente, y aunque podían haber ido por un doctor desistieron de la idea al revisar la condición de su padre. El mismo había confirmado lo que ya todos sabían en esa casa. Su padre se había sucumbido finalmente, a su cuerpo maltratado.  
Cerraron las cortinas y cubrieron los espejos en tradición y respeto. No quedaba más que hacer.

Su madre, como era de esperarse estaba inconsolable. La tristeza de su partida y la angustia de que su hijo mayor no aparecía por ningún lado, era apenas soportable para ella.  
Sasuke tuvo que encargarse de todo. Con su muerte y su madre indispuesta como para arreglar los preparativos para el funeral.  
Eran demasiadas cosas en su cabeza. No había dormido absolutamente nada y aunque no lo demostraba, la aflicción lo consumía. Se había quebrado varias veces cuando se encontraba solo. El había sido siempre un joven casi como su padre, severo y careciente de expresiones. Sin embargo, seguía siendo tan solo un niñato y la carga era mucho para el.  
Aún así tomó la situación como se le vino, no dudaba para nada en sus ordenes a los criados.  
El sepulturero había sido contratado y un féretro comprado, ya todo estaba listo.

La noche anterior había estado una vez mas buscando a su hermano casi hasta el amanecer. Además de lo que encontró de el caballo no encontró nada más. Era como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

En funeral se llevó a cabo y su padre había sido finalmente sepultado. Todos sus conocidos en los alrededores se habían dado cuenta de su situación. Con su hermano desaparecido y su papá seis metros bajo tierra, el era ahora dueño de todo. Así que los buitres (como el les llamaba) no dudaron en acercarse y darle sus condolencias. No solo por respeto sino porque el ahora el heredero de incluso la parte de su hermano. Así que querían seguir manteniendo las relaciones fuertes con el apellido Uchiha, claro, para fomentar los negocios y amistades.  
Había sido un día ajetreado pero para el aterdecer la mayoría se había ido. Quedaban unos pocos y no quería ser descortés sin esperar a que el último se fuera, pero ya había tenido suficiente.  
El saludar y fingir como si nada después de que la preocupación (aunque no lo demostrara) se lo comiera vivo.

Se excusó un momento dejando a el grupo de hombres que por más incomoda que fuera la situación, simplemente no se iban.  
Se dirigió al despacho y tan pronto entró se deciso de su cravat* en el cuello. Le apretaba y se le dificultaba respirar.

-Sasuke…- tocó alguien tan pronto llegó al otro extremo del salón.-Soy Shisui.

Suspiró con exasperación, no quería hablar con nadie pero el era su primo y el mejor amigo de su hermano. Nadie más que el merecia saber que estaba pasando. Además ninguna compañía era perfecta como la de el.

-Pasa.- dijo con voz cortante.

Sasuke estaba mirando la entrada principal por la enorme ventana que se encontraba justo de detrás de su silla. Estaba recargado en ella y veía como se iba los hombres con los que había estado conversando ya hace unos momento. Sabia que su padre era conocido por muchos pero le sorprendió ver a tanta gente que muchos jamas había visto en su vida. En la muerte todos se reunían para llorar y decir que tan buena era una persona, pero para el no era nada más que pura hipocresía.

Shisui se adentró a donde estaba el y se quitó su sombrero al ver a Sasuke.

-Sasuke tal vez mis palabras ya han sido repetidas por muchos pero, te brindo mis más sinceras condolencias ante la situación por la que tú y tu madre están pasando.

Sasuke seguía mirando por la ventana actuó como si lo ignorara pero definitivamente no había escuchado. No le iba a dar un gracias, pero apreciaba sus palabras porque al menos las de el eran sinceras.

Tenia el horrible hábito de morderse el nudillo derecho de su dedo pulgar. Era un hábito repulsivo pero era inevitable casi por inercia.

-¿Sabes?- dijo sin mirarlo y sin despegar su dedo de la boca. ¿Se que Madara tuvo algo que ver con esto? Pero me enfurece no poder probarlo. - dijo con coraje en su voz apretando los puños. Giro su cabeza al fin par ver la reacción de Shisui ante su suspicacia.- No crees que todas desgracias hayan sucedido el mismo día que llegó. ¡Le dije a mi padre que estaba siendo muy confiado!- se quito su saco con brusquedad. Le estaba causando dolor en sus hombros y pesadez en su cuerpo; lo aventó con coraje a un banco que se encontraba cerca y pasó sus manos por su cabello.

Se sentó el la silla que le quedaba muy grande para su cuerpo sin nada de postura, totalmente desparramado en ella. Shisui también se sento lentamente, frente a el del otro lado de su escritorio.

-Sasuke esa es una acusación grave. Si tienes razón de lo que me ests diciendo y ha llegado hasta estos extremos ¿No crees que hará lo posible para evitar que lo descubran? Te matará y tu madre se quedará sola.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y se erigió. Shisui había descubierto su plan sin saberlo.

Ahora sabía lo que quería. Todo era claro y obvio, subconscientemente siempre lo había sabido.

Madara quería deshacerse de todos ellos para poder quedarse con su madre y todos sus haberes. Sabia que su madre jamás lo aceptaría teniendo a todos los hombres de su familia que la rodeaban.  
Su madre al quedar viuda y sin herederos, el podría casarse con ella ofreciéndole su protección y comodidad. La ley indicaba que si una mujer se quedaba viuda y sin descendientes, esta quedaría en la miseria. Por el simple hecho de que no se le permitían a las mujeres heredar.  
Aunque todos sabían que había un agujero en el estatuto. La única manera en que una mujer "heredara" de cierta manera era el matrimonio. Esto permitía que el nuevo esposo se quedara con los bienes de su mujer. Así para que el dinero y las propiedades quedaran, por así decirlo, en la familia.  
Esto era lo el siempre había querido. Había envidiado a su padre por por años por tener lo que siempre había anelado: poder, dinero y su madre.  
Si ese era su plan, entonces su madre y el estaban en un serio problema.  
Su mente pensó en soluciones rápidamente a su problema.  
¿Y si se la llevaba lejos? ¿Y si lo mataba a el?  
Madar era astuto y muy rápido en actuar. El iba dos pasos adelante. Podía confrontarlo frente a testigos pero era su palabra con la de el. Y el aún era muy joven para que su acusación fuera tomada enserio.

No tenía mucho tiempo y su madre estaba vulnerable y eso le preocupaba.

Su madre…

Se levantó y salió de la habitación.

-¡Sasuke espera se prudente! Le gritó shisui desde el despacho.- Quien seguía ahí a pesar de la seriedad de el Uchiha.

Sasuke salió apresurado a buscar a su madre.  
Paso cerca por la sala que ahora ya estaba vacía.  
Solo quedaba la servidumbre limpiando y recogiendo todo lo que había quedado atrás de las noches anteriores.

Subio las escaleras y paso varios pasillos hasta llegar a la alcoba principal donde espero encontrar a su madre. Llamó a la puerta desesperado pero nadie contestó.  
Llamó una y otra vez, pero nada.  
Abrió la puerta discretamente. No era propio pero tratándose de una situación tan preocupante, evito sin cuestionarse, las estupidas formalidades.  
Entro y se abrió paso a su alcoba donde pudo ver que había ropa de su padre regada por toda la habitación. Miro alrededor, pero no había señal de ella.

Salio de ahí tan rápido como pudo y cuando bajó las escaleras se dirigió a los sirvientes.

-¡¿Donde esta mi madre?!- Todos tenían miedo contestar casi nunca nadie se dirigía a ellos, pero cuando lo hacían era de un modo severo o altanero.

-Salió.- dijo señalando afuera hacia el bosque alrededor.-Recibio un recado y salió con mucha prisa.

Sasuke salió a toda velocidad bajando los escalones y adentrándose en cua to llego a la malesa del bosque.  
Pedia al cielo que ella estuviera bien que no se encontrara a solas con Madara o aún peor muerta por su causa y su descuido.

Se adentró más hasta llegar cerca del río donde se movió rápidamente entre los matorrales. Pudo ver la silueta de dos personas encarandose frente a frente. No podía escuchar muy bien lo que hablaban. Estaban muy cerca del agua estaba bastante turbulenta y no podía escuchar con claridad.  
Se acercó un poco más y se escondió detrás de un árbol grueso si hacer ruido para evitar ser visto.

Pudo deducir que no llevaban mucho tiempo hablando, pues su madre aún estaba bien.  
Suspiró en alivio pero no bajo su guardia.  
Se veía decaída, llevaba un un vestido sencillo (algo anormal para ella). Su cabello no estaba recogido en el peinado tan elaborado que usualmente llevaba. Lo traía suelto y era tan negro y lacio que Madara nuevamente se sentía tentado.

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo no. Te olvidas que no estoy sola todavía; tengo a Sasuke y el cuidará de mi. Así que te pido que te largues de mi propiedad y no regreses; ya no eres bienvenido aquí.

Madara sonrió.  
-No aceptaré tan fácil un "no" como respuesta. Piénsalo bien y después me dices. Es una buena oportunidad. Sasuke se irá pronto y te quedarás sola en esa casa. Una mujer no puede vivir sola. ¿Te has puesto a pensar que pasará con los negocios de tu marido?

-Sasuke se encargará de todo, el es muy capaz. Así que no te lo pediré de nuevo, vete.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que he hecho por ti?- Le dijo en voz baja, acercándose a ella.

-¿A que te refieres?

Ignoró su pregunta y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de ella, acarició suavemente su mejilla.

-Te lo volveré a preguntar una última vez, y piensa bien pero muy bien, lo que me vas a decir.

-No hace falta que lo hagas, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma...No. Me. Casaré. Contigo.

Madara puso una mueca de decepción pero se recuperó pronto y cambió su mirada con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Que lamentable, lo bueno es que me gusta más el dinero que tú.

Supo lo que venía pero fue tan inesperado que no pudo reaccionar. Un disparo aturdido sus oídos y sabia bien que le había dado. Estaba muy cerca de ella, era casi imposible que fallara y así fue.  
Sasuke resurgió de donde estaba y se acercó a su madre con desesperacion.

-¡Madre!…

Su madre quedó de rodillas y Sasuke trató de incorporarla. La herida no era grave y sabia que si la alejaba de ahí, tal ve tendría una oportunidad.

Ira nació en su interior. Se incorporó rapidamente y se abalanzó a el. Su madre calló de nuevo al piso tosiendo incontrolablemente.

-Siempre estorbando.- dijo Madara fastidiado.

Todo paso muy rápido el estruendoroso ruido retumbó de nuevo en su cabeza. No sentía nada y por un segundo penso que había fallado. Pronto se dio cuenta de que no era asi, cuanto trato de dar caminar, su pierna izquierda se debilitó provocando que cayera al suelo.

-Sa…su..ke...

Al escuchar que lo llamaba sasuke volteó esperanzado, desistio de la idea de atacar a Madara pues si ella iba a morir estos serían sus últimos momentos. Sabia que los dos morirían y ya no le importaba nada más que a llegar a ella. Se acercó jorobado y cojeando por la herida en su pierna. No camino mucho cuando sintió otro dolor punzante. El ruido lo había delatado, Madara le había dado de nuevo. En cambio al otro, este lo derribó al instante. Cayó al suelo lastimandose más en el proceso.  
No dejo que eso lo detuviera y siguió arrastrándose como pudo hasta estar cara a cara con ella.  
Se sentía débil e impotente. ¿Como había dejado que esto pasara? La imagen de su padre s ele vino a la mente y cncluyo que estaría decepcionado de el.  
Se encontraba demasiado débil e insignificante como para hacer la diferencia.

Se quedó en el suelo unos segundos se sentía impotente e inútil.  
Apretó sus puños en la tierra y una lágrima desbordó por la comisura de su ojo.  
Había quedado justo al lado de su madre y podía ver con claridad su pérdida de sangre. No tenía ningún entrenamiento médico pero sabia que no había manera de que alguien pudiera sobrevivir a eso. Probablemente el estaba en la misma situación, pero no podía moverse mucho para ver la extensión de sus heridas.

-No… hay.. razón para que los dos quedemos aquí. Vete -dijo Mikoto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- El es el culpable de todo.… y…no puedes dejar que se salga con la suya.

Sabía el tremendo esfuerzo que había hecho para decir eso, pero no lo hizo parecer asi. Le dedicó una sonrisa tierna, y el mundo se detuvo un segundo. No hacía ruido pero estaba seguro de que lloraba internamente como un bebé. Bufaba inexplicablemente ante la impotencia de sentirse débil al no poder protejer a su madre, y sabia que a causa de esto su muerte era inevitable.  
Madara se acercaba, podía escuchar bien como las hojas y el suelo crujían con cada paso. No pasaría mucho tiempo cuando llegara tan cerca que los rematara con un tiro de gracia.

-Te amo.- continuó ella y toco suavemente su rostro. Madara llegó hasta ellos y puso un pie sobre la espalda de Sasuke, listo para rematarlo sintiéndose como un Dios- ¡VETE!- Grito su madre antes de que en una descarga de adrenalina la incorporara lo más rápido que pudo hasta, tomar su pierna muy cerca de la ingle.  
Sujeto con fuerza y cerró su boca. Madara pegó un grito de dolor y Sasuke se levantó en un santiamen. Había sacado la última fuerza de voluntad que queda en su interior. Sus ojos buscaron rápidamente la salida más fácil y miro el rio.  
Escuchó de nuevo un disparo y no sabía si era para el o su madre y le dolió pensar que si seguía caminando, el tiro no era para el. Llego a la orilla y no lo pensó dos veces cuando saltó a el dejando sumergirse y que lo arrastrara violentamente la corriente.

Sentia claramente como su cuerpo era golpeado y cortado por filosas piedras debajo de el.  
Trato de salir a la superficie y luchaba con todo lo que tenía para poder mantenerse a flote.  
Tenía que sobrevivir, tenía que luchar el sacrificio de su familia entera no podía ser en vano.  
El agua siguia arrastrándolo y sabia que si no hacía algo o llegaba a la orilla ese sería su fin. Su instinto de supervivencia era siendo suprimido por el cansancio y la debilidad.  
Tomó agua varias veces y una tos violenta lo traía de vuelta a la realidad.  
Cuando estaba apunto de darse por vencido un tronco paso por su lado. Su sentido común le dijo que se acercara y subiera a el para mantenerse a flote.  
Nadó ya sin energía hasta el, y cuando por fin lo tuvo en sus manos trató de sujetarse con fuerza para trepar en el. Sin embargo, su peso era mucho y sus fuerzas pocas. En cuanto estaba a punto de subir al el, se resbaló y se sumergió hasta lo más profundo que el agua le permitió.  
Esperó tocar fondo pero antes de llegar a lo más profundo , sintió algo duro golpear su cráneo.  
No pudo captar lo que pasaba, pero pronto, todo se volvió negro; todo se volvió absolutamente nada.

* * *

_***cravat es una especie de bufanda o mascada que iba enredada en cuello y que iba por dentro del chaleco por debajo de la gabardina o saco.**_

* * *

**hola a todos he estado muy inspirada en esta historia. Tal ves fue un poco aburrido este capitulo pero continúen leyendo que este sería el capítulo de trasicion.**

**No quería simplemente saltarme todo esto porque no tendría sentido más adelante cuando se necesitara el saber el porqué de las cosas.**

**Así que de aquí empieza lo bueno y los capítulos serán mejores.**

**Gracias a los 3 seguidores que me guardaron para seguir leyendo su historia se los agradesco.**

**Por cierto, les gustan los capítulos largos o cortos. Puedo hacerlos largos pero no quisiera aburrirnos y esque cuando paso a editarlos aumentan otras 1000 palabras más. **

**Dejen sus reviews no sean tímidos no les quita mucho tiempo y yo de los agradecería. **

**Digame como les va gustando la redacción las trancisiones acepto criticas constructivas.**

**Los amo y muchas gracias.**

**Karinac990**


	3. Cuando Las Cosas No Van Bien

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Kary._**

* * *

El Alba con poca luz y el viento soplando con avidez, anunciaban con fervor la entrada del otoño.  
Las esquinas de la ventanas, se atestaban de hojas secas que caían con el brusco movimiento de los arboles.  
Las cortinas volaban por toda la habitación bailando ante el ritmo de la hermosa pieza que tocaba en el viejo piano. Para ella no había clima mejor que este, la brisa helada en las mañanas erizaba su piel, lo cual lo consideraba sumamente placentero.  
Su mirada concentrada estaba perdida en las teclas cuidando no fallar ninguna nota. No solía ser una señorita que disfrutara de cosas triviales o típicas para mujeres, pero sin duda tocar era de las pocas cosas que de verdad amaba.  
El sonido de madera conta el piso siguiendo el son de la melodía le recordó de que estaba acompañada.  
Su padre se encontraba sentado detrás de ella en una silla que le quedaba pequeña a su cuerpo. Aunque aveces el solía ser un tanto intimidante, para ella era la persona más bondadosa.  
La vida no había sido muy amable con el, había quedado viudo cuando Sakura era aún muy pequeña, y el criar a una jovencita como ella era un trabajo que requería paciencia. Había dedicado su vida a formar una señorita con valores inculcados, digna de su apellido y familia. Era su orgullo y su debilidad pues solo bastaba con que ella hiciera una rabieta para que mundo cayera ante sus pies.  
Había crecido con todas las comodidades que una señorita de su clase podría obtener. Educación en las lenguas, artes y música, eran una de las cosas necesarias para ser considerada una mujer completa.  
A Sakura sin duda se le había implementado todo aquello que la institutriz a muy temprana edad a gritos y regaños le había instruido. Sin embargo no era más que una fachada para ocultar el secreto que tan celosamente guardaba del mundo, y el cual solo Naruto sabía.  
Aun así, su padre no era ningún tonto. El no era extraño a los pensamientos y mentalidad "libertina" de su hija. Era fácil notar que las platicas sobre el matrimonio siempre causaban irritabilidad en ella. No había sido hasta que ella le habló un poco acerca de sus pensamientos, asegurandole que no negaba rotundamente el hecho de casarse sino que, aún era muy joven para hacerlo. Esto había sido suficiente para haber calmado los nervios de su padre. Aún así sabía que tarde o temprano la plática resurgiria de nuevo.

Llegaba al final de la melodía, estaba lista para terminar en una buena nota cuando una tos seca y ronca interrumpió sus movimientos.  
Sakura giró asustada y se incorporó al instante para avanzar con grandes zancadas directo a donde se encontraba su, padre quien era el que emitia el ruido tan violento. Su bastón cayó a un lado y Sakura lo levantó al acercarse colocándolo sobre la mesa y sentándose a su lado. Colocó la palma de su mano en su espalda frotandola de manera circular esperando que el calor que está emitía reconfortara sus pulmones y le permitiera respirar de nuevo.  
Su padre dio una gran bocanada de aire y su tos se agudizo esta vez con más fuerza, negándole el derecho a respirar.

Sakura se puso de pie en un instante y camino hasta el arco de la puerta y se inclinó sin salir de la habitación en la que estaba esperando ver a alguien.

-¡Akane!- exclamó con voz desesperada. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la nombrada y dos empleados más estaban frente a ella de inmediato.- La medicina de mi papá...¡Rapido!- ordenó. Con pies torpes, pero veloces Akane se dirigió a la cocina y Sakura se adentró de nuevo para tomar asiento junto a su padre. Los dos empleados se encontraban inmoviles en la entrada, esperando órdenes o alguna seña por parte de la señorita, quien en esos casos tenía el mando absoluto.  
Su padre seguía tratando de respirar como si fuera un pez bajo de el agua. Su tez se tornaba pálida y su rostro rojo negruno a causa de la excesiva tos que emitía con tanta fuerza.

Akane entró con un tazon tomándolo de las orillas con un trapo para evitar quemarse. Se lo paso a Sakura y este se lo acercó a su padre. Kizashi se incorporó con dificultad de donde ya se encontraba recostado a lo largo de la silla. Uno de los ayudante que se encontraba ahí, se acercó para ayudarlo a sentarse más cómodamente.  
Su padre se acercó al tazón y postró su cara lo más cerca posible al agua grisácea que desprendía un olor desagradable. Inhalo con fuerza repetidas veces tanto como sus pulmones se lo permitieron.  
Una vez hubo terminado se recargo en el respaldo y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados tratando de recobrar la compostura.  
Su padre vivía con esa enfermedad desde ya hace varios años. No tenía cura, pero recientemente había encontrado a una médico que había podido controlar más sus ataques.  
Después de que casi lo perdiera después de uno de sus episodios, se dio cuenta de que ya había tenido suficiente. La terquedad de su padre ante la situación la frustraba, pues este se negaba rotundamente a recibir ayuda. Alegando y tratando de convencerse a sí mismo y a Sakura de que solo era una tos pasajera y nada grave de que preocuparse.  
Después de pensar que estaba apunto de morir y con la desesperación de perder a su papá, empezó a indagar a los alrededores buscando alguna persona que la pudiera ayudar.

Tsunade-sama era una mujer ya mayor, que aunque superaba con varios años en edad a su padre, su aspecto era más bien el de una mujer joven y atractiva. Sus dotes voluptuosos que sin duda no eran bien escondidos debajo de la ropa holgada que usaba, le hacia preguntarse el secreto que guardaba para mantenerse tan joven. Era una mujer solitaria y misteriosa, que no se quedaba en un lugar por mucho tiempo, por el cual era muy difícil encontrarla.  
Había tantos misterios acerca de el porque una mujer tan bella viajaba sola por el mundo sin cuidado ni protección. No fue hasta una ocupación en la que había ido a consultar a su padre, que le preguntó sobre su vida personal.  
Con una sonrisa nostálgica le contó sobre el enamorado que tuvo que dejar atrás hace mucho tiempo.  
Fue simple en su respuesta al decirle que la familia tan prominente a la que pertenecía le había puesto un ultimátum a sus aspiraciones. Dándole la opción de ceder sus sueños a cambio de un matrimonio ventajoso o ser desheredada y olvidada.

"El matrimonio y los sueños no se llevan de la mano"

Le habia contestado Lady Tsunade ante la pregunta si había estado casada alguna vez. Después de haber visto la nostalgia ante su relato se frenó por volver a hacer todo tipo de preguntas recurrientes a su vida personal.  
Apesar de que sus vidas eran tan diferentes, no podía evitar pensar en que tenían muchas cosas en común. Las dos vivían en un mundo donde lo que más anhelaban no era propio de ser una mujer. Siempre siendo detenidas la ante cualquier qcrividad o que a Tsunade-sama.

-¡Cierren las ventanas!.- ordenó Sakura con voz fuerte.- Akane quien ahora ya se encontraba desocupada obedeció y cerró las las enormes ventanas que alumbraba la sala en de te en la que se encontraban.

-Siento haber arruinado tu melodía mi niña.-mirmuro al fin depsues de que se recuperó.  
Sakura se sonrojo al escuchar tan familiar apodo. A pesar de ser ya todo una joven de dieciséis años como para aún tener semejante apodo. Sin embargo se negaba rotundamente al pedirle que la dejara de llamar de esa manera, pues ella subconscientemente lo adoraba.

-¿Como puedes decir eso cuando sabes lo angustiada que me pongo cuando caes enfermo?.-dijo mirándolo con ternura.

-No te preocupes hija mia, me he sentido mucho mejor últimamente. Tu sabes bien que el clima frío no me favorece y el otoño parece que se nos adelantó.-Sakura sonrió y tocó su mejilla con cariño.

Eran pocas las cosas a las cuales le tenía miedo. El perder a su papá era sin duda la primer en la lista.  
En el mundo en el que pertenecía era normal que la familia aguardara, con cierto anhelo la muerte de un ser querido para recibir herencia.  
En la sociedad aristócrata, la ambición albergaba sus corazones sin ningún remordimiento. La frivolidad de sus pensamientos infectaban como peste a todo el pueblo, provocando que con el tiempo se sintiera más y más asqueada ante ese tipo de gente.  
Sakura consideraba indudablemente que la familia y el amor eran lo más importante. Sentimientos, que los demás no compartían y causaban que la llamaran ingenua y libertina.  
Según ellos, no había desdicha más grande que el quedarse sin dinero.  
Simplemente no sabían nada, no tenían idea de lo que ella vivía todos los dias con más vehemencia.  
Lo peor que le podría pasar a cualquier persona:

La soledad.

Rogaba con fervor que su padre se pusiera bien.

* * *

-¡No puede ser hijo!- exclamó exasperado casi apunto de arrancarse el cabello después de que Naruto fallara por milésima vez otro tiro.

Habían llegado y acampado hacia el norte desde hace dos días. El clima era húmedo y hacía mucho frío. Su aliento emitía el tan conocido vapor que hacía que se preguntaran que tal vez no había sido muy buena el haber asistido.  
Sus manos cuarteadas ante la sequedad que el frío provocaba, sostenían con fuerza su pesado rifle que aún humeaba después de aquel disparo. Traía su espada consigo que era de gran ayuda cuando un pobre animal no se había sucumbido ante alguna bala. Era lo más "humano" el terminar con eso de una sola empuñadura a la cabeza o corazón.  
Su atuendo era básico, y aunque era para usarlo en dicha actividad no dejaba de ser un tanto elegante y decoroso.  
Su gabardina de un color verde opaco cubría todo su cuerpo sin dejar siquiera la muñeca descubierta al momento de disparar. Sus botas que apesar de ser ideales para salir al exterior, causaban reumatismo en sus pies, a causa del lodo tan húmedo por el cual pisaban.

Estaban por lo menos a dos días en caballo de su hogar. Habían traído consigo, vendajes y algun elixir que al ser inhalado causaba inconciencia a la persona. Su padre había venido preparado, pues aunque el era cuidadoso en este tipo de actividades, su hijo no era extraño a tales accidentes.  
Su padre sin duda lucia contento desde su llegada hasta ese lugar. Era un padre bastante exigente con la educación de si único primogénito. Aún así la gente no dejaba de hablar de él, al hacer comentarios sobre su mano suave con el muchacho. Puesto que este siempre creyó que una relación de padre e hijo no tenía que ser infundada por el miedo, sino respeto. Naruto apreciaba el gesto y tal como su padre pensaba, el rubio menor no sentía otra que no fuera admiración y devocion.

-¿El frío te ha entumesido el juicio hijo?-sugirió divertido al sugerir con sarcasmo su mala puntería.

Naruto rascó su nuca con nerviosismo. Quería decirle la verdad sobre su odio por la cacería y que en realidad no era el quien había logrado tales trofeos en días pasados. Sin embargo no podía revelarse a sí mismo, sin exponer a Sakura. Su padre por muy comprensivo que fuera no estaría de acuerdo cuando el de enterara de que había estado viéndose a escondidas con una joven de buena familia durante años. Las cosas se podían malinterpretar y no quería que la integridad de su amiga fuera cuestionada.  
Más aún, conociendo a su papá, había la posibilidad de que fuera con el padre de Sakura para que estuviera al tanto de lo que había estado pasando. No era común que dos jóvenes jovenes y más aún solteros se vieran a escondidas. Y el padre de Sakura aunque un hombre noble y cuerdo, estaría furioso al pensar que tal vez había tomado la virtud de su preciada hija. En el pesimo de los casos ella lo odiaría, y aún peor, serian obligados a casarse en contra de su voluntad. Sin duda no habría peor tracion para ella que el casarse, y no porque fuera con el, sino porque ella amaba su libertad, y el a otra mujer.

-Padre…-Lo llamo Naruto. Su padre estaba recargado pólvora por la boca de la escopeta, preparándose para el próximo tiro. En cuanto escucho su nombre levanto su mirada y arqueo las cejas esperando su pregunta. Lo conocía tan bien.-¿Crees que un hombre y una mujer puedan tener una amistad sincera?

Su padre dejó lo que estaba haciendo, con evidente sorpresa a su pregunta. Era un tema bastante delicado y no pudo evitar pensar en lo peor.

-¿Porque la pregunta?.- pregunto mirándolo detenidamente para ais poder leer su movimientos corporales. -¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?.- Añadió renovando de nuevo el diestro manejo de el arma.

-No, es solo que me preguntaba su pudiera ocurrir una amistad sincera entre un par de jóvenes.

Minato lo miro detenidamente, y continuó ignorando su mirada.

-No lo sé, supongo que se podría. Pero no creo que una señorita decente arriesgaría su futuro por una amistad, sin importar lo sincera que está fuera.

Naruto se quedó pensativo, sabía que ninguna mujer arriesgaría su reputación por tener una amistad con un joven el cual -si sus padres se lo negaban- podría dejar de verlo al día siguiente. Arriesgando a que todos se enteraran sobre su "amistad" y fuera condenada a una vida de chismes y sin futuros prospectos de matrimonio. Era demasiado imprudente para cualquier señorita jugarlo todo por unas simples pláticas… pero Sakura no era cualquier señorita, para ella eso era lo de menos. El casarse no era su prioridad y aunque guardaba las apariencias por el bienestar de su padre, era obvio que la habladurías la tenían sin cuidado.  
Era por el cual a Sakura jamás lenimporto buscar nada más en Narito que un amigo sincero con el cual pudiera hacer lo que de verdad le gustaba. Amaba platicar con sus otras amigas, pero siempre volvía a el para desahogar su placer culpable, el cazar o montar a caballo.

-¿Me dirás de una buena vez lo que quieres decir con eso?

Naruto suspiró. No había manera de esquivar su mirada tan intensa y sus preguntas insinuantes. Sabia que si se lo explicaba de una manera que el lo comprendiera, podía hacerlo reconsiderar cualquier conclusión a la que llegase.

-Papa la verdad esque tengo pésima puntería, no soy nada bueno en esto, pero no podía confesarlo sin exponer a la persona que es quien acerta con tanta precisión y ha matado todos los animales que he llevado a casa desde hace tiempo.- Naruto dudo un momento pero ya era tarde, ya no podía retractarse abrigo al cielo porque las palabras que salieran de su boca fueran lo suficientemente sensatas y coherentes para que llegaran a él.- La verdad es que… que desde hace ya varios años vengo reuniendome con ella en la llanura cerca de la casa, ahí después de la vereda. ¿Sabes cuál verdad?

-¿Ella? .- Pregunto minato ignorando su pregunta.

-Padre mi mejor amigo no es nadie más que una mujer… es… Sakura.-chan.- dijo titubeando un poco. Desvío su mirada al al suelo evitando por completo el ceño fruncido con el que su papá seguramente lo observaba. No había sido una noticia tan fácil de digerir.

Sus manos sudaban apesar de él frío tan congelante. Sintió cómo sus orejas se tornaban rojas y calientes ante el nerviosismo.

-Naruto… ¿pero en que estabas pensando? Colo puedes causarle tal deshonra a Sakura. ¿Sabes bien que si su padre te descubre podría obligarte a casarte con ella?… Y con justa razón, yo no tendría más remedio que aceptar...- le dijo en voz de reclamo con verdadera decepción, al recordar a la esa hermosa joven que iba con frecuencia a su casa para visitar a su esposa.

Aún así le sorprendía mucho los que le acababa de confesar. ¿Como era posible que una chica tan delicada y fina pudiera hacer todas esas actividades que su hijo le había descrito, y aún así, con tanta facilidad?Definitivamente si no hubiera sido por su hijo jamás lo hubiera imaginado, era sin duda una sorpresa.  
A Minato no le molestaba de que de alguna manera su hijo se casara con Sakura, en realidad no consideraba un mejor partido para el. Era el hecho de que su hijo se casara tan joven y forzadamente antes de haberse realizado en su carrera, o siquiera antes de haberse ido siquiera a la Academia.  
Naruto le habi dicho que quería seguir los mismos pasos que el en la política y el habia aceptado gustoso apoyarlo.

-¿Porque me dices esto ahora? Si hubieras dejado de verla no me habría dado cuenta y dudo que alguien más lo hubiese hecho.

Naruto lo miro con sinceridad en su rostro. No retractandose de sus palabras y sosteniendole la mirada serio.

-Ella es una amiga muy querida, y la razón por la que decidí decirte es porque su padre está enfermo y no quisiera irme sin saber que tu la ayudaras en lo necesite. Ella sabe que cuidaré de ella, se lo prometí. -proclamo sin dudar nintituberar su mirada estaba seria dándole un aire de responsabilidad y madurez.- Me iré en unas semanas y la verdad es que jamas he dejado de verla. No puedo dejarla sabiendo que se quedaría sola sin mí ausencia, hemos llegado a ser casi como hermanos y quisiera saber que tu estarás ahí para ayudarla en lo que pueda necesitar. Este mundo ya es bastante difícil, y no quisiera que se encontrara desamparada si algo le ocurriera a su padre.

Su padre le dedico una sonrisa sincera. Estaba orgulloso de su hijo y de su crianza. Habeces podoa ser un poco tonto pero tenía un corazón noble.  
Minato suspiro y asintió. Aún no estaba seguro de que lo sucedido no había escalado a más, pero confiaba en su hijo y sabía que si algo llegara a pasar el seria el primero en sugerir el hacerse responsable.

-Tienes un corazón enorme, pero sueles ser un tonto habeces. Tienes que tener cuidado en lo que haces y si de verdad la quieres de la manera en la que dices, cuidarás de su bienestar.

Naruto se encogió, pero no lo contradijo. Su padre era un hombre comprensivo y sabio. Y jamás le daría un consejo que no fuera para su beneficio. Lo miro de nuevo con una sonrisa ladina y se alegró que al menos había comprendido la situacion.

-Siempre he visto por ella… es más frágil de lo que cree.- Afirmó mientras que su padre lo rodeaba con su brazo subiendo a la colina revolviendole el cabello.

-¿Entonces de verdad es tan talentosa en lo que me dijiste?-pregunto verdaderamente curioso.

-Claro Sakura-chan es una prodigio en todas las actividades que se le imponga, incluso me atrevo a decir que podría hacerle buena contienda a Neji Hyouga.

Su padre se paró en séco y lo miró sorpendido levantando una ceja.

-Ya decía yo que solo cuando tu madre y yo no te observamos lograbas los mejores tiros.- dijo divertido, Naruto hizo una mueca de indignación, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que tenía razón, a su padre no se le escapaba nad.00o.-¿Que te parece si nos vamos?- pregunto con cierta desepcion pero tambien sabia que la caza no era el pasatiempo preferido de si hijo, por lo que no quería imponer más su estadía y aumentar la desdicha de su hijo.

-Pasemos una noche más y partimos en la mañana ¿Te parece?

Minato asintió y caminando juntos siguieron el sendero hacia donde se encontraba su campamento… justo a un lado de el río.

* * *

Su vanidad era su fuerte y su mayor debilidad.

O eso le había dicho Sakura, y recordaba sus palabras cada vez que se miraba en el espejo. Había puesto algo de perfume en su cuello y un collar sencillo en forma de una flor,—regalo de su padre por supuesto.

Era consciente de que se preocupaba mucho por su apariencia ya que siempre trataba de lucir lo más imponente posible.  
Ella no era como Sakura, quien con el más mínimo esfuerzo lograba verse hermosa y elegante. Llevaban siendo amigas prácticamente desde qu tenia uso de razón, pero aun así siempre había cosas que la frustraba de ella. ¿Cómo era posible que siempre resaltará y se hiciera notar sin importar lo que usara o como se visitera? Le frustraba el inténtalo demasiado sin obtener los resultados que queria y aún así, sin intentarlo. Sakura tenía prospectos ventajosos y adinerados que morían por pedir su mano, sin embargo, ella siempre los rechazaba con ímpetu.  
Era un tonta, si tan solo supiera lo que daría por estar en su lugar. Ella también tenía sus pretendientes, pero se negaba en lo absoluto el escojer a alguien. Unos eran feos,y muy viejos para ella y otros, no lo suficientemente ricos para su madre.  
Aún asi a pesar de si selectivismo, siempre tuvo los pies sobre la tierra recordando con cariño las palabras de su padre antes de que partiera.  
El siempre la había tratado con amor y cariño y sería una falta de respeto para su memoria que terminara con alguien a quién no amara.  
Obviamente ella deseaba que el hombre fuera guapo y con mucho dinero, pero algo que ella sabía bien que jamás se casaría con alguien a quien no amara.  
Últimamente sentía mucha presión por parte de su madre quién constantemente le alegaba que saliera de su fantasía y aceptara la realidad, la realidad, de que si quería casarse antes de los veinte, tenía que dejar de hacerse la difícil y escoger ya.  
"La belleza no dura para siempre y la juventud es tu mejor jugada"  
Palabras molestas pero tan llenas de razón.

Fuera de su alcoba el sonido de unos zapatos chasqueando en el suelo interrumpieron sus pensamientos mientras arreglaba ya con desesperación su largo cabello mientras se encontraba sentada el en banco de su vanity.

Unos golpes en la puerta habían anunciado la llegada de su madre, quien se había delatado así misma por la forma de tocar.

-Adelante.- respondió de inmediato y una figura femenina se adentró con pasos sigilosos y elegantes.

Pudo ver el reflejo de rostro en el espejo que se encontraba frente a ella y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron su madre sonrió con picardía. Sostenía una charola de plata, la cual sujetaba con las dos manos. Un sobre color marron descansaba arriba de esta, y estaba sellado con un escudo hecho de cera dorada el cual guardaba muy bien su contenido.

-¿Que es?.-Pregunto Ino con curiosidad dejando de lado su cabello.

-¿Cómo qué que es? Es un sobre.- contestó con sarcasmo acercándose a la cama y posando la charola para después sentarse.  
Alizo con su mano izquierda el cabello de su sien y acomodó su vestido.

-Ya lo sé que es un sobre, me refería a lo que contiene.-replico Ino guardando la cordura y controlando su mente para no responderle de manera grosera.

-Ah, ¿Esto?- preguntó apuntandolo sin tomarle importancia.  
Aunque Ino sabía que lo era, pues si no, ella no estuviera allí en su habitación molestando tan temprano.

-No es nada, es solo una invitación a la fiesta que ofrecera Orochimaru-Sama dentro de un mes.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Su casa es enorme! ¿Pero que no es el un hombre mayor?-Preguntó extrañada.

-Si lo es, pero escuche que quiere lanzarse en la política y es una buena manera para darse a conocer. Esperemos y surga algún buen prospecto para ti.

-Mamá por favor no empieces de nuevo con eso.-se levantó de la silla exasperado y caminando hacia el balcón. Su madre la siguió.

-Tienes que casarte cuanto antes Ino, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no podemos seguir viviendo aquí, los Nara son pacientes pero la podrían reclamarla en cualquier momento.

-¡No es justo! Esta es nuestro hogar.-Se abrazó a si misma para cubrirse un poco de la brisa de la mañana. -Mi papá construyó esta casa para nosotras.

-Tu papá ya no está aquí, y agradece que fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder dejarla a nombre de Shikaku, de otra manera ya estaríamos en la calle, y todo embargado por el gobierno.

Odiaba tener que sentirse como una arrimada en su propia casa. Gracias a la ley que les prohibía heredar por ser mujeres todas sus propiedades habían pasado a ser de los Nara. Su padre y Shikaku habían sido amigos desde la infancia y habían formado una amistad sincera. Todo era parte del plan de su padre por evitar que sus bienes quedaran a manos del estado.  
Los Nara era una familia noble y de mucha educación. Shikaku era el embajador del país y había sido cliente de su padre desde que ella tenía memoria.  
Apesar de vivir cómodamente, su madre se encontraba ansiosa por dejar la casa y poder irse a vivir con ella en cuanto se casaran.

Ella también estaba cansada de vivir así y quería darse por vencida, pero quizo darse una última oportunidad.

Tal vez ese baile sería su última esperanza.

* * *

**_Gracias por seguir mi historia en el próximo capítulo saldrá Sasuke espero poder actualizar muy pronto._**

**_Los amo_**


	4. Una Nueva Oportunidad

_**Gracias por su apoyo**_...

* * *

La vejiga le explotaba. Quería con todas sus fuerzas poder orinar, pero hacia tanto frío que tan solo pensar en salir a la intemperie se le erizaba la piel.  
La cabaña en que los resguardaba del frío matutino pertenecía a un amigo de su padre, así que tenían permiso de quedarse ahí el tiempo que quisieran. Era pequeña pero al menos no estarían expuestos.  
La conversación con su padre la tarde anterior le había causado algo de nerviosismo. No dejaba de pensar en que pasaría si Sakura se llegara a enterar de que había roto su promesa, podría matarlo o peor aún, daría su amistad por terminada.  
El frío de la mañana y sus ganas de hacer del baño hicieron que finalmente decidiera levantarse.  
Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta para evitar despertar a Minato. Era de madruga y el cielo se tornaba púrpura. Estaba apunto de que saliera el sol y los pinos altos se distinguían entre la penumbra. Los caballos estaban amarrados en un árbol cercano y sonaban sus pezuñas en las piedras, notando su presencia.  
El río estaba justo frente a la cabaña y aunque hace ya algunos días había estado caudaloso, ahora se encontraba pasivo.  
Se arrimó a un arbusto cercano y liberó lo más rápido que pudo. Movió su cuello de lado a lado hasta que sus articulaciones emitieron un sonido satisfactorio. Había estado durmiendo en el suelo y su cuerpo ya le estaba cansado. Definitivamente no era un hombre de naturaleza.  
Caminó hacia el río haciendo crujir las piedras. Aprovecharía el tomar agua y lavar su cara.  
Caminó con pocas ganas a la orilla haciendo crujir las piedras en su camino.  
El agua estaba cristalina y podía ver la rocas al fondo y algún otro pez.  
Metió sus manos y se estremeció al tocar el agua fría. Enjuago su boca, se lavó la cara y tomó agua, y una vez que se sintió satisfecho se incorporó para volver a la cabaña.  
Quiso regresar, pero cuando echó un vistazo alrededor su mirada se posó en un bulto que estaba a uno cuantos metros de donde estaba el. El sol un no salía y le era difícil distinguir lo que era, ¿un animal talvez?  
Su curiosidad ganó lo mejor de si mismo y se acercó con cautela esperando a una desdichada criatura, dando sus últimos respiros.  
Fue entonces cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos, que pudo ver que no era ningún animal.  
El bulto empezó a transformarse y tomar forma humana con cada paso que daba.  
Se acerco lo suficiente para ver con claridad que era un muchacho no mucho más alto que él. Llevaba la camisa que tal vez habían sido blanca, toda ensangrentada y rota. Estaba muy mal herido, y aunque la mitad de su cuerpo ya estaba fuera de el agua, su brazo izquierdo se aferraba aún con fuerza al tronco que había llegado hasta la orilla.  
El miedo se apoderó de él y por instinto acercó a su rostro a la de el para comprobar si aún respiraba.  
Si estaba muerto no habría nada que pudiera hacer por él, pero si no lo estaba, necesitaría ayuda y atención médica.  
Vio que el cabello que cubría su nariz se movió un poco, exhalando casi apenas, pero aun con vida.  
Su mente se bloqueó entrando en pánico y aunque sabía que tal vez no contestaría aún así lo llamó.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Me escuchas?!-gritó cerca de su oído esperando que abriera los ojos. Cometió el error de poner su mano sobre su espalda y al moverlo con brusquedad buscando algún tipo de reacción el muchacho emitió un sonido inaudible a causa de el dolor. Su hombro derecho estaba herido de bala y aunque había detenido un poco el sangrando era escencial sacarlo de ahí.  
Tomó su brazo sano y el costado de su torso y como pudo logró sacar el resto de su cuerpo de el agua y lo acomodó en tierra firme.  
El joven emitió otro ruido de agonía, incapaz de moverse o hablar, Naruto sabía que lo escuchaba.

-No te preocupes amigo, estarás bien.

Con lo último que le quedaba de conciencia, el joven pelinegro abrió un poco su ojo izquierdo y miró de reojo a su salvador.  
Fue tan sólo un instante, y en ese mismo momento cayó de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Su estómago se hizo nudos y su cabeza le daba vueltas. Trató de abrir los ojos pero le pesaban como una tonelada. Quiso moverse para poder levantarse pero su brazo derecho se sintió inútil. Intento con el izquierdo obteniendo respuesta y se talló los ojos para al fin poderlos abrir.  
La luz de el sol entraba por la ventana cegandolo por completo. Podía ver por los cálidos y tenues rayos, que era aún de mañana. Giró su cabeza de un lado al otro tratando de reconocer algo que pudiera decirle dónde estaba, pero y en ese momento lo recordó todo...

-Hasta que despiertas muchacho.- sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz. Un hombre ansiano de baja estatura estaba sentado en un banco de madera al otro lado de la habitación.- Confieso que no pensé que fueras a lograrlo, jamás en mis cincuenta años como médico había visto a alguien desafiar así a la muerte.

Quería sentarse y poder mirarlo mejor, pero la luz aún estaba en sus ojos y su cuerpo lastimado no le permitió incorporarse.  
El ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse, robó toda su atención y miró como un hombre alto rubio y con facciones maduras entraba imponente.

-Buenos días, veo que ya estás despierto-dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de el.- dime ¿Cómo te sintes?

Pensó en responder pero se sintió inseguro al ver que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad, era un extraño para él después de todo.  
En cambio al hombre no pareció importarle, pues tomó el asiento justo a un lado de su catre.  
Se sentó a su lado con mucha confianza y cuándo los rayos dejaron de cegarlo, al fin lo pudo ver mejor  
Usaba una gabardina muy larga color vino de cuero. Le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y estaba llena de lodo por la parte de abajo. Su camisa por dentro era blanca de una seda muy fina que podía distinguir fácilmente… él solía usarlas también.  
Su manera de hablar, de sentarse y suropa lo delataba, a cuna de la que provenía era igual a la que el pertenecía… o había pertenecido.

El doctor se levantó a mezclar algunas medicinas y cuando terminó, salió sin decir una sola palabra, dejandolos solos. El rubio miró por detrás de su hombro para asegurarse de que se había salido, y cuando cerró la puerta, posó su mirada de nuevo en él.

-Haz estado inconsciente desde que mi hijo te encontró en el río. El doctor dijo que el frío te salvó la vida pues al cuagularse la sangre evitó que te desangraras. Tuviste mucha suerte.

-¿Cuanto llevo aquí?.- habló por fin, se sentía desorientado y no podía saber con exactitud cuantos días habían pasado desde…

-¿Como te llamas?- Preguntó interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se veía amable, pero tampoco sabía donde se encontraba no quién era y no quería arriesgarse a dar su nombre y que Madara se enterara para terminar lo que había empezado.

-¿Quién es usted?- Le contraatacó con casi la misma pregunta evitando la de él.

El hombre soltó una risita condescendiente.  
No era propio el no contestar una pregunta echa por un hombre mayor que el, pero si su vida estaba en riesgo no se pondría en peligro solo por ser cortés.  
Las cosas habían cambiado en el y haría lo posible y lo necesario para sobrevivir.

-Me llamo Minato Namikaze y vivo en Konoha. Esta a unos tres días de aquí.

Sasuke se sorprendió a su respuesta. Sabía que tal vez el río lo había llevado lejos pero no se imaginó que tanto. Su hogar estaba a cinco días a caballo y en coche a siete de donde el decía vivir.  
El hombre cambió su expresión a una más seria y preguntó de nuevo.

-Entiendo que tal vez no quieras decirme tu nombre, pero al menos necesito saber lo que te sucedió. Las voces corren rápido y no es común que aparezca un joven con heridas como las tuyas.-se levantó de donde estaba sentado y caminó a la puerta para ver por la ventanilla por donde entraba el sol.-Amenos de que seas un criminal o seas perseguido.-Dijo mirándolo de nuevo.

-No soy un criminal.- Reprochó Sasuke claramente ofendido.

-¿Entonces eres perseguido?-preguntó casi afirmando su pregunta.

Sasuke no negó ni asintió, pero Minato interpretó claramente su silencio.

-Bueno si no me quieres decir por las buenas tendré que decirte que el médico no tardará en venir a preguntar y te delatara. Y no haré nada por impedirlo.- dijo con expresión altanera.

-¿Me está amenazando?-Sasuke frunció el seño claramente molesto.

-Tómalo como quieras.- Dijo firme cruzando los brazos.-Dudo que encuentres a alguien aquí aparte de mí dispuesto a ayudarte.

-¿Porque debería de confiar en usted?-Replicó.

-Porque no tienes otra opción.- Dijo firme y con el seño fruncido.

-No moriré. -Aseguró.-Tengo que regresar por lo que es mío.

Su cuerpo tembló un poco, y apoyándose con su mano sana levantó su cuerpo para poder acomodarse mejor. Jadeo incómodo y su respiración se volvió pesada a causa del esfuerzo. Le tomo mucha energía y quedo exhausto, pero en un instante, estaba sentado con su espalda en la pared mirándolo a los ojos.  
Minato en su interior había queridon ayudarlo, pero quería probar la fuerza de su determinación.

El vendaje de su brazo derecho se fue tornando rojo pero lo ignoró, no quería verse débil. Se le habían abierto las puntadas, pero no era capaz de sentir dolor, la medicina estaba haciendo su trabajo.

-¿Que te pasó?- Preguntó Minato curioso y sorpendido. Estaba verdaderamente interesado el el muchacho, podía ver que no era un joven ordinario. Sus ganas de vivir y esa mirada no eran algo normal para un joven de su edad. ¿Que le había pasado a ese chico que causara esa mirada tan siniestra en su rostro? Necesitaba saber su historia .-¿A que te aferras tanto?  
Sasuke cerró sus ojos un momento tratando de controlarse para después abrirlos de un sólo.

-Quiero vengar a mi familia.

* * *

-Ya veo.- contestó Minato pensativo después de que Sasuke relatará si historia. La muerte de su padre la desaparición de su hermano y el sacrificio de su madre. Se había quedado sorprendido ante toda la adversidad que habia pasado y en como se encontraba tan sereno. Dudó en algunos momento donde se preguntó si lo que contaba era verdad, pero las emociones que reflejaba no podían ser fingidas. Incluso pudo ver en el momento que relató sobre la muerte de su madre, una lágrima había resbalado por su mejilla. La secó bruscamente con su mano al instante. No se podía actuar esa clase de emociones.

-Admiro tu determinación de querer sobrevivir y enfrentar a ese tal Madara. Otros en tu lugar jamás quisieran volver a verlo.

Sasuke se revolvió incómodo había estado sentado más de dos horas y su físico empezaba a cobrarle factura. Las medicina empezaba a salir de su sistema y el sudor frío empezo a producirse por su cuerpo.

-No tengo opción, es mi deber.-contestó con voz fría y ronca.

-¿Y que es lo que harás?

-¿Uh?.- Preguntó Sasuke desconcertado. No se esperaba ese tipo de pregunta. ¿Que no era obvio?

-¿Que que piensas hacer?- Afirmó y volvió a repetir su pregunta.

-¡Obviamente regresar y matarlo! ¡Recuperar mi hogar y mi honor!-No era forma de contestar pero estaba exasperado de que aunque ya le había dicho todo por lo que había pasado, aun hiciera preguntas estupidas.

-¿Y como harás eso? .- Pregunto otra vez para desdicha y paciencia de Sasuke.-Me refiero a que no tienes dinero ni conecciones. Lo único que te queda es un apellido digno que ni siquiera puedes usar a tu favor. Tus ganas de sobrevivir y tu determinación habrán sido en vano. En el estado físico y económico en el que te encuentras, solamente le estarías haciendo un grandísimo favor. Le estarías entregando tu cabeza en charola de plata… y a su casa.

-Entonces ¿que quiere que haga? ¿Que me quede sin hacer nada?.- replicó molesto.

-No estoy sugiriendo eso. Haz algo al respecto, a tu propia manera y determinación. Tal vez nunca te hayas dado cuenta pero el crecer dentro de dinero te hace una persona ciega y oblivia a tu alrededor. No te das cuenta de cómo funcionan las cosas en realidad. En este mundo en el que vivimos, si no tienes dinero es igual que no existir. Nadie te reconoce y nadie te toma en cuenta. Te ignoran y lo peor de todo es que nadie te respeta.-Minato de incorporó de el banco en el que había estado sentado las últimas horas y caminó unos cuantos segundos. Buscó un lugar libre ante todos los gabinetes y muebles de el lugar y se recargo en la pared de el otro lado de la habitación.- En este momento tu te encuentras en esa posición…No eres nadie, y granate esto: puedes ser la persona mas vil y cruel, pero si eres poderoso todo el mundo te respetará. Así que, prepárate, estudia, amasa dinero, y cuando por fin estes listo, enfrenta a Madara como un hombre. Un hombre poderoso y respetado, forjado con su propio puño. Avenga a tu familia con tus recursos no con los de ellos y entonces al fin, y solo entonces, podrás cosechar la venganza que quieres de verdad.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio.  
Sabía mucho acerca de lo que el poder y el dinero brindaban lo había visto en su padre. Pero, ¿Cómo podría el saber ese hombre rubio el estar de el otro lado de la moneda? Había algo que no quería decir, y el quería saberlo, pero ya lo cuestionaría en otra ocasión.

No cabía duda de que era un hombre sabio y que tenía toda la boca llena de razón.  
Si regresaba pasaría exactamente lo mismo que la última vez, y la esperanza de poder restaurar las cosas quedaría en el olvido.  
Solo tenía una pequeña duda…  
¿Como comenzar?

-Es fácil sermonear cuando no eres el que está en esta situación. ¿Estudiar? ¿Prepararme? Es un discurso muy conmovedor, pero como dijo usted yo no tengo nada.

-No dije que lo harías solo…-Contestó Minato. Carraspeó su garganta y una sonrisa ladina se formó en su rostro.- Te brindaré mi ayuda.

Sasuke abrió los ojos ante la impresión de sus palabras.  
Nada era sin algún tipo de conveniencia, no podía haber en el mundo personas tan consideradas y dispuestas a ayudar.

-¿Que beneficio podría sacar usted al ayudarme?.- Preguntó Sasuke, repitiendo lo que su cabeza pensó.

-No lo sé, por lo pronto no obtendré absolutamente nada, pero hacer a un lado a personas que necesitan mi ayuda… ese no soy yo. Aparte, tengo un hijo masomenos de tu edad y odiaría que nadie le atendiera una mano si la necesitase.- Minato caminó hasta la puerta y la abrió un poco. La brisa helada entró erizandole la piel.- Espero que tu determinación sea tan grande como el querer cumplir tu prometido.- dijo sonriendo con determinación.-No podemos esperar más a que te recuperes, partiremos esta misma noche.

Y sin decir nada más salió de ahí, dejando una vez más a Sasuke en silencio.

* * *

El azul de sus ojos era un color que jamás podría plasmar en un simple lienzo.  
Quería dibujar todo su rostro pero desistió a la idea al pensar que Neji o su padre descubrieran su tesoro y diera por terminada su relación antes de empezar. Así que terminó por solo dibujar los ojos azul intenso que ahora la miraban. Era increíble como de verlo solo unas cuantas veces los recordaba tan bien.  
Había terminado hace días, pero no podía dejar de trazar cada esquina y línea de su creación.

Estaba obsesionada.

Desde que Sakura había ido a visitarla días atrás una llama había nacido en su interior. La noticia de que Naruto Uzumaki, aquel niño rubio al que había amado desde niña la correspondía, había sido la mejor noticia que había escuchado en años.  
Al fin tenía una esperanza, algo que la motivaba a sentirse más alegre y armarse de valor a pedir un poco más de permiso, solamente para verlo.  
Que salir al parque, al templo o ir a la costurera para que le hiciera algún otro vestido que definitivamente no necesitaba. Últimamente había estado motivada.  
Sin embargo, la mala suerte regresó, pues en todoas esas vueltas llenas de pretexto no había conseguido toparselo ni una sola vez.  
¿La estaría evitando o simplemente no salía muy a menudo?

Estaba volviéndose paranoica, así que dio gracias cuando unos fuertes toquidos en la puerta principal le causaron distracción.  
Se levantó con delicadeza caminando hasta el balcón para asomarse discretamente. Estaba siendo mal educada, pero últimamente sentía que era una persona totalmente diferente, más atrevida.

Esperaba ansiosamente la visita de Sakura, pues le había prometido llevarle cartas de Naruto, pero no podía evitar su nerviosismo ante su demora.  
¿Se había retractado de ayudarla? ¿O tal vez había sido Naruto el arrepentido?  
Negó con su cabeza para tratando de alejar los pensamientos que la abatian.  
Naruto era un caballero y jamás la ilusionaria si no hubiera verdad en sus palabras.

Necesitaba tranquilizarse, empezaba a enfermarse de los nervios.

Volvieron a tocar y se decepcionó al mirar que no era Sakura en la puerta, sino que el carruaje que había traído la persona hasta ahí se le había hecho conocido.  
Un hombre musculoso de cabello rojo y traje elegante era el que tocaba con insistencia la puerta. Sostenía una charola de plata con un pequeño papel rectangular en ella.  
Eso solo significaba una cosa.  
Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hasta las escaleras y las bajó con rapidez.  
Giró la esquina pero regresó su paso y se escondió detrás de la pared cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no se iba el hombre. Estaba siendo atendido al fin por una de las muchachas empleadas de su casa.  
Ella tenía prohibido abrir la puerta y lo tenía aún más el entablar conversación con hombres. Así que espero a que se fuera para poder acercarse. Cuando por fin lo hizo se acercó con prisa a pasos elegantes hasta la chica.

-¿Quien era ese Saori? .- Preguntó con curiosidad en su voz.

-Es una invitación de parte de Lord Orochimaru-Sama señorita. Se la llevaba a Hiashi-Sama en este momento.

Hinata se acercó más a ella y extendió sus manos.

\- Yo la llevaré.-Dijo amablemente.

-¿Esta segura?- Preguntó dudosa, incluso los empleados tenían más libertades que ella y el interrumpir a su padre era una total falta de respeto. Aún así, estos últimos días se sentía un poco más aventurera y decidió el no dudar al querer entregarle el sobre en persona. Sería una buena oportunidad para convencerlo de asistir fuera lo que fuera el evento, y a si poder tal vez encontrarse con Naruto.

-Porfavor.- Insistió dijo con delicadeza. La joven no la cuestionó mas. Le entregó la charola y despues de hacer una reverencia siguió con sus labores.

Hinata se sentía insegura, a su padre no le gustaba ser molestado, pero tenía la esperanza de poder cambiar su opinión y atender la invitación.  
Caminó el largo corredor con sus botas de tacón sonando al suelo por debajo de su vestido y cuando giró de nuevo la esquina se topó con las dos enormes puertas imponentes que juntas formaban una sola. Miró la charola nerviosa antes de entrar y se admiró de tan delicado papel. El sobre era color hueso con cera carmín que moldeaba una serpiente, enrollada en sí misma.  
Miró de nuevo la puerta y detuvo sus nudillos antes de tocar.  
Hisashi tenía un temperamento bastante delicado y cualquier comentario o acción que no le pareciera cortés, inmediatamente lo hacía saber, aunque no con mucha amabilidad.  
Respiró hondo una vez más y tocó tímidamente la puerta.

-Adelante.- contestó una voz ronca desde adentro.

Dudó un poco pero las pocas esperanzas que tenía de ver a Naruto la llenaron de valor.  
Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró con cuidado tratando de evitar el hacer ruido con sus pies.

-Padre, disculpe la interrupción, llegó esto para usted.

Hisashi miró la charola y después a ella.

-¿Abriste tu la puerta?.- preguntó desafiante.

-Claro que no padre, fue Saori.- el rostro de Hisashi cambió inmediatamente a uno más relajado.

-Muy bien, acercate.-Hinata obedeció y rodeó su escritorio donde se encontraba sentado y puso la charola frente a él. Tomó el sobre y rompió la parte posterior con un cuchillo.  
Leyó rápidamente y la volvió a colocar en la charola.

-Parece que Orochimaru nos invita a una velada el próximo mes.

-¿Asistiremos?- Preguntó con excesiva desesperación.  
Mordió su lengua para evitar el cometer más estupideces. No quería mostrar su desesperación por asistir, pues el podría sospechar algo y se negaría rotundamente a pensarlo sin cambiar de opinión.

-No lo creo, tengo asuntos que atender por esas fechas.- Contestó cortante acomodando algunos papeles de su escritorio sin prestarle atención a su hija.

-Si me permite opinar…-Sugirió con voz casi inaudible, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

Su padre asintió dándole aprobación para dar su opinión.

Era su oportunidad.

-Lord Orochimaru siempre ha asistido a nuestras invitaciones. ¿No cree que se vería un poco descortés si no lo hiciéramos nosotros? Han tenido amistad desde su juventud, y creo que no sería corrector el despreciar una invitación así. Aún sin mencionar lo beneficios de su asistencia, como fortalecer los lazos entre ustedes y los negocio por supuesto.

Su padre la miró de cerca tratando de ponerla nerviosa y adivinar si tenía otras intenciones. Sin embargo no pudo sospechar nada, admitía que su hija había sido muy audaz.

-Tienes razón…- dijo por fin sin tener sospecha de nada.- Veré si puedo cambiar mis compromisos para otro día. Informales a Hanabi y a Neji para que se preparen, quiero que estén listos para ese día. El causar una buena impresión siempre es importante.

Hinata asintio y agachó su cabeza en señal de respeto. Trató con todas sus fuerzas por contener su corazón que estaba por salir de su pecho.

-Lo haré padre, gracias por su tiempo.

Su padre volvió a los documentos que tenía cerca ignorandola por completo y Hinata se dio vuelta a la salida.  
Una vez salió cerró la puerta detrás de ella y respiró con rapidez. Llevó una mano hasta su pecho y no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta.  
Volvería a ver a Naruto.

* * *

**LA HISTORIA VA UN POCO LENTA PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUIERO ASEGURARME DE QUE QUEDE ALGO CONCRETO Y SIN AGUJEROS PARA QUE EN EL FUTURO SEA MAS FACIL DE COMPRENDER. LES PIDO UN POCO DE PACIENCIA.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR SU APOYO…**  
**LOS INVITO A QUE DEJEN SUS _REVIEWS_ YA QUE DE VERDAD ME ALEGRA VERLAS Y ME AYUDAN MUCHO A SEGUIR ECHANDOLE GANAS…**  
**GRACIAS Y LOS QUIERO.**  
**KARINAC990**


	5. Nuevo Hogar, Nueva Familia

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

El cielo purpura se tornaba cada vez más azul. Los rayos candentes del sol se apoderaba cada ves más de la oscuridad.  
Sasuke se revolvió en su lugar para tratar de acomodarse mejor y ponerse más cómodo ante sus heridas. Sus pierna adoloridas empezaban a acalambrarse y trató de estirarse en una posición más cómoda.  
Hacía frío y aunque lo sentía no se preocupaba por cubrirse de él. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró a sus acompañantes aún durmiendo. Minato estaba cobijandose de el frío con su gabardina.  
Naruto (como había dicho llamarse) estaba justo enfrente de el con la boca abierta tan poco formal, que podía ver el fondo de su garganta. Hizo una mueca de asco al verlo, y deseo poder qumarse los oídos al estar escuchando por horas el sonido tan desagradable que emitía.  
El era masomenos de su edad…y un tonto. Hablaba sin hacer pausa haciendo preguntas tontas que lo sacaban de quicio, y cuando porfin se había quedado dormido, sus ronquidos habían resultado ser peor que su fastidiosa voz.  
Una rueda trasera de el carruaje paso por ensima de una piedra causando al coche estremecerse e incomodar a Sasuke aún más.  
Ignoro de nuevo los calambres por su cuerpo y enfocó su vista en Naruto, solamente porque tenía curiosidad de ver si el estruendo había causado por lo menos despertarlo un poco, pero no fue así, el seguía dormido con la cara mirando hacia arriba ahogándose con su propia saliva.  
¿Como podía tener tan poca clase y tan pocos modales?

Asqueado desvio su mirada al paisaje que era vez casa vez más iluminado. Se dio cuenta que empezaron a bajar la velocidad y a orillarse en la vereda. Estiró un poco su cabeza por fuera de la ventana lo menos y más discreto posible para ver el motivo de la reducción de velocidad.  
Una figura esbelta que caminaba con gracia y elegancia por el mismo camino que ellos también se había reducido su velocidad esperando que la sobrepasaran.  
Su cabello era largo y era cubierto por un gorro verde pastel que combinaba con su vestido.

¿Que hacía una joven tan temprano caminando tan lejos de el pueblo y sin compañía? Eso era sin duda un misterio, pero ni siquiera eso le le causó tanta impresión como algo tan peculiar.  
El color de su cabello.

Sacó un poco más su cuerpo ahora casi sin disimular hasta que sus hombros quedaron fuera de la pequeña ventanilla.  
Sin embargo por mucho que lo intentó no pudo mirar su cara. En cuanto el carruaje la rebasó, ella miró sus pies impidiendo que Sasuke viera su cara.

-Si te inclinas un poco más caerás.

La voz de Minato interrumpió sus pensamientos provocándo un movimiento brusco que causó que se golpeara en la parte posterior de la ventana.  
Había sido descubierto totalmente, y aunque no lo demostrara, estaba avergonzado.

El rubio se burló discretamente de el y Sasuke se molestó.  
Fingió ya no importarle pero muy dentro de su tuvo curiosidad por verla otra vez.

* * *

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que Naruto se había ido de cacería con su padre. Lo había ido a buscar varias veces a su casa, pero se encontraba con la noticia por parte de Kushina de que aún no regresaban. La pelirroja adoraba su compañia, pero se preocupaba de que fuera descubierta, así que optó por convencerla de que regresara a su casa con promesa de que ella misma le mandaría un mensaje tan pronto regresaran.  
La madre de Naruto era una mujer muy amable que desde que había perdido a su madre cuando era pequeña, ella había tomado su lugar. Era una mujer tradicional y aunque estricta aún encontraba motivos para ser amable con ella.  
También, era la única que sabía de su secreto acerca de sus pasatiempos con Naruto, lo cual lo hacía sentirse muy mal pues casi le había hecho jurar que guardara por completo su secreto, lo que era hipócrita ya que ella ya lo habia is revelado.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Akane que al anunciarse al entrar a la habitación había tropezado.  
Sakura preguntó si se encontraba bien y cuando ella indesisa respondió que si, de inmediato le ofrecio un trozo de papel, el cual contenía una caligrafía muy simétrica y bonita.

-Llegó esto de parte de los Uzumaki.- le dijo Akane antes de que Sakura leyera su provenir.

Sakura tomó el papel y lo leyó rápidamente.  
Kushina tal como lo había prometido hizo diligencia a su palabra.

-¿Aun espera el mensajero?

-No señorita, solo lo dejó y se fue.- Contestó tímidamente y con lentitud.

-No importa.- dijo con ímpetu.- iré ahora mismo.

-¿Gusta que la acompañe?.- Añadió la joven esperando obtener una afirmación como respuesta.

Sakura negó y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro en su habitación, tratando de vestirse presentable para su salida.

-Necesito que te quedes aquí. Si llega papá necesito que me cubras.

Akane jugueteo con su delantal nerviosa. Odiaba los arranques de Sakura al salirse a caminar muy temprano en la mañana o cuando salía todas las tardes sin saber a dónde, solamente la única promesa de su regreso. Era frustrante pues al momento de brindar una respuesta de su paradero al señor, casi siempre estaba a punto de descubrirla. Era un milagro que confiara tanto en ella pues de lo contrario ya estaría en la calle.

-Señorita porfavor prometa no tardar, me he quedado sin excusas para su padre, y para ser sincera odio mentirle, si se enterara de mi falta de respeto no dudará en echarme.

Sakura se detuvo donde estaba pensando detenidamente en sus palabras.  
Se acercó a ella para reconfortarla y tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

-Esto es algo muy importante pero te juro que esta será la última vez.- prometió, tranquilizandola al instante.

La pobre muchacha tenía razón, no había pensado en los problemas que le podría haber causado, deseaba llevarla consigo pero egoistamente supo que su escapada sería menos sospechosa si ella se encontraba en casa, nadie pensaría que habría salido, pues ¿Que joven seria tan tonta como para exponerse así?  
Definitivamente ella, el mundo no estaba lista para ver a una mujer con independencia.

* * *

Las pesadillas no lo dejaban concebir el sueño. La imagen de su madre siendo asesinada se repetia una y otra vez en su cabeza.  
Muchas preguntas rondaban por su mente, las cuales eran causantes de el ser incapaz de descansar.  
¿Que habría pasado con su hermano? No había encontrado nada más que su caballo y unas otras cosas, pero no había rastro de él. Si el estuviera vivo las cosas serían más encillas y el volver sería más fácil.

El sentimiento de estar atrapado lo abatió. Su respiración se volvió agitada y la falta de aire hizo que se sentara en el borde de la cama. Se incorporó más rápido lo debido y un dolor punzante lastimó su hombro.  
Miró alrededor y desconoció la habitación en la que estaba. No tomó mucho tiempo cuando cayó en cuenta que el lugar era uno de las muchas habitaciones de la casa de los Uzumaki. La cama en la que se encontraba era basta y aunque era grande no llegaba ni remotamente a abarcar nisiquiera la mitad de la habitación. Debía admitir que la familia era un poco extraña pero bastante educada y noble —Con excepción de Naruto, al cual admitía que le faltaban un poco más de modales y cerebro.

Tan pronto en cuanto llegaron la madre de Naruto y Minato se encerraron por varias horas en el despacho. Tal vez hablando probablemente de que hacer con el.  
Mientras ellos discutían los empleados por ordenes de Naruto le ofrecieron una habitación y llamaron al médico para que lo atendiera nuevamente.  
Mentiría si dijera que estaba bien, el viaje había sido muy duro con su cuerpo y el camino apedrado no había ayudado en lo absoluto.  
Estaba adolorido por todos lados y sus heridas aunque ya no eran graves aún estaban en riesgo de infección, ya que sus vendas no habían sido cambiadas en todo el camino.

Cuando por fin terminaron de hablar la madre de Naruto había portado muy amable con él. Era una mujer de cabello largo con un rojo muy brillante y peculiar que no había visto jamás. Se veía muy joven como para tener un hijo de la edad de Naruto, y le dio curiosidad el saber si era mucho menor que su esposo…. No era de su incumbencia pero no podía evitar preguntárselo a si mismo.  
Esa mañana desayunaron que habían llegado, sse sentaron a desayunar. El estaba cansado y lo único que quería era dormir, pero Kushina—o como había dicho llamarse— insistió en que los acompañara. No estaba con ánimos pero no quiso ser mal educado así que de decidió tomar asiento en el enorme comedor apesta de su cansancio.  
Inmediatamente los empleados de acercaron a ellos y empezaron a servir el festín. Saque recordó bien sus modales enseñados de toda una vida y los aplicó sin problemas en la mesa.  
Todo era fino, los cubiertos de plata y la vajilla de porcelana.  
El lugar era decorado con papel tapiz de figuras sin sentido. Era colorido y alegre, todo lo contrario a sí casa que reflejaba bien los residentes de los respectivos hogares.

-Hijo.- ha venido Sakura varias veces a buscarte. No me ha dicho nada acerca del tema, peor creo que se veía desesperada.

Sasuke pudo notar que Naruto se puso nervioso. Aunque no habían pasado mucho tiempo en conocerse pudo notar que era un libro abierto por el cual era fácil deducir y adivinar sus emociones.

-Bueno si…. Lo que pasa esque quede traerle un pequeño detalle con mi regreso...Le mandaré una mensaje esta misma tarde.

Minato tomo su copa de vino y bebió de ella, sin embargo no dejó de observar a Naruto y ver lo que Sasuke también había visto. Era una respuesta tonta.  
Sus padres no eran estupidos, pero con la presencia del recién llegado los dos decidieron no hostigar a Naruto con preguntas.  
Los tres continuaron hablando sobre algún baile que se aproximaba a lo parecer en casa de un hombre muy rico.  
Sasuke dejo de prestar atención y que mente divagó pudo escuchar sin prestar atención que la la pelirroja hablaba sobre un baile o una velada.  
Naruto habló y minato también, discutieron eso unos minutos más. Sasuke se enfocó en su almuerzo el estofado tenía buen sabor y habían pasado días desde que había tenido una comida decente…

-¿Y como te sientes?- Le preguntó la pelirroja a Sasuke mientras comía pan con lo que parecían ser huevos revueltos. Ella optó por un filete y había hecho a un lado el platillo que el comía.  
Era astuta lo había visto distraído y aprovechó para atacar.  
Ella se encontraba de el otro lado de la mesa al lado izquierdo de Minato y Naruto a su derecha. Sasuke cuando miró que todos tomaban su lugar, dudó si en sentarse a un lado del tonto o de la señora.  
Supuso que el estar al lado de ella sería incómodo y el estar al lado paralelo a minato estaría demasiado alejado, así que no le quedo opción que sentarse junto al tonto.

Kushina levantó una ceja esperando una respuesta. La estaba haciendo esperar y eso no era educado, parte de él trató de Minato es que respetara a su mujer. No tenía que decírselo no era un salvaje como su hijo.  
Ella aclaró su garganta impacientada y pensó en una respuesta simple pero que la dejara satisfecha.

¿Pero que mierda quería escuchar?¿Qué acaso lo estaba jodiendo? ¿Que tipo de pregunta tan tonta era esa? ¿Que como se sentía? ¿Pues como se iba a sentir? Su familia entera había sido asesinada, se encontraba en la miseria, y ahora formaba parte de una familia a la cual apenas conocía...

Quería decir eso, pero se abstuvo, nuevamente, no quiso ser grosero.

-Mejor.- Fue lo único que pudo contestar, una respuesta sincera pero sin dar explicaciones.

-Minato me ha platicado todo lo que te ha pasado. Eres demasiado joven como para haber vivido algo tan trágico...- Sasuke dejo de comer y la miró fijo.

-Pues como puede ver la desgracia y la mala suerte no discriminan.

Naruto se revolvió incómodo pero no dijo nada. Se había quedado un segundo sin comer para poner mejor atención, pero una vez que el aura se disipó volvió a atascarse la cara de comida.  
Que desagradable vista.

¿Como era posible que dos personas tan bien parecidas y cultas hubieran dado a luz a un tarado como Naruto? Tal vez era adoptado. A lo que podía, ver ellos eran personas muy hospitalarias dispuestas a ayudar el prójimo y Naruto era… Naruto.  
También notó que Kushina tenía el mismo apellido que su hijo y aunque no recordaba el de Minato sabía que eran diferentes. Jamás habia escuchado un caso donde la esposa y su descendencia no tomaran el de la cabeza principal.

¿Cuando se había vuelto tan confiado? ¿Que la vida no le había dado la lección de dudar de hasta de su propia familia?  
Era un idiota, pero si Minato estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, sin duda no despreciaría su amparo.

No fue mucho el tiempo el que estuvo conviviendo con ellos ya que la mayoría de el desayuno se dedicó solo a escuchar. No lo negaba, estaba deseoso de comida a la que estaba acostumbrado así que no fue difícil terminarlo todo.  
Pronto se disculpó poniendose de pie. Trato de retirarse de la mesa a paso lento, pero cuando el tonto se dio cuenta de su torpeza ,se levantó para ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación.  
Entraron a la primera alcoba subiendo los escalones, para que así le fuera más fácil bajar. Se adentraron a la habitación y Naruto lo sentó en su cama con cuidado.

-Dedicate a recuperarte, si necesitas algo solo suena.- dijo apuntando a un lado del la cama donde se encontraba una campanilla dorada.

Naruto salió enseguida tratando de no fastidiarlo y no paso mucho tiempo cuando se vio sumergido en un sueño de dolor y pesadillas.

* * *

Se había despertado sudando.

Miró a la campanilla a un lado de su cama y quiso llamarla, pero admitió sentir algo de vergüenza.  
Tenía sed y hambre, y aunque probablemente habían terminado de cenar hacía un buen rato, en ese momento se sentía un tonto por haberlos despreciado cuando lo llamaron.

Trató de ignorar unos momentos más el gruñido de su estómago, sin embargo la debilidad de su cuerpo exija energía y nutrición para poder recuperarse.  
Se había mantenido en cama desde la mañana y habia evitado lo posible por bajar, pero cuando la debilidad se fue apoderando cada vez más, supo que tenía que hacerlo, no tocaría la campanilla, sino que bajaría el mismo.  
Trató de ponerse los zapatos pero le era imposible agacharse, por lo que no le quedó de otra que ir descalzo.

Tomó con cuidado el bastón que le habían dejado cerca mientras dormía, y se incorporó. Apoyó suavemente su pie izquierdo y sintió dolor.  
Era tolerable pero evitaría lo mínimo el poner peso con ese pie, no importaría si se viera ridículo al cojear.  
El bajar las escaleras sería un puto sacrificio.

Trató de hacer el menos ruido posible, y bajaba lentamente sujetándose fuertemente de la baranda para evitar caerse.  
Cuando por fin llegó al último peldaño se encontró a si mismo a unos pasos de la sala principal, sin embargo se quedó pasmado al ver una figura delgada dándole la espalda y mirando por la ventana.  
Tenía sus manos atrás y giraba su cuerpo de un lado a otro de forma infantil. No podía ver su cara, pero pudo reconocerla de inmediato.  
El cabello…  
Su cabello era el mismo que había visto aquella mañana en el camino, cuando casi se salía por la ventana de el carruaje. Ella usaba otras prendas, pero definitivamente era ella... era la misma silueta.

Sostuvo respirar, sabía que si hacía el mínimo ruido ella se daría la vuelta y no lo encontraría en condiciones muy decentes, en especial por su falta de zapatos.

Pasos se aproximaron desde el otro salón y la joven los escuchó también, por lo que soltó sus brazos y adoptó una posición diferente.

Inconscientemente y con un movimiento lento dio pasos hacia atrás evitando todo lo posible el ser visto.  
Llego a la planta alta lo más rápido que pudo con su actual habilidad cuando su pierna le empezó a doler.  
Pudo escuchar cerrar la puerta principal lo que causó pánico de no poder llegar a tiempo a la enorme ventana, esa que daba a la calle, asi que ignoró su dolor y se apresuró.

Al asomarse pudo ver a Naruto y a la joven depidiendose, ella le dijo algo a el y el le dio un abrazo.  
Eso le había tomado por sorpresa, jamás había visto nunca a una chica de su clase tan… ¿Atrevida?  
La observó caminar alejándose con gracia y elegancia girando la calle.  
Ignorante ante el misterio de su rostro para Sasuke.

* * *

-Sakura-chan que gusto verte.- dijo Naruto al bajar las escaleras y extendiendo los brazos hacia ella, Sakura hizo lo mismo y al acercarse tomaron sus manos, pero las soltaron al instante.

-He venido a verte varias veces sin éxito alguno Naruto..- dijo después de que los dos se dirigieran a la sala para sentarse.- Tu madre me ha dicho que habían aplazado su viaje pero no me dijo cuando volverías.

Los dos tomaron asiento bastante uno del otro, pero sin que sus rodillas se tocaran. Sakura se quitó el gorro y lo puso en la mesa de centro junto con su sombrilla.

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?.- preguntó Naruto nervioso. Desde que le había contado a su padre la verdad, sentía que la había traicionado y era por eso que aunque había regresado y su madre le había dado a saber sobre sus visitas, este se habia negado el ir a buscarla, o avisarle sobre su llegada.

Empero se sintió más tranquilo cuando ella negó.

-¡Oh! Naruto…-Exclamo emocionada.- La razón por la que he venido a buscarte sin cansancio es porque como eres muy querido para mi, me tomé la libertad de el ir a hablar con Hinata y darle noticias sobre tu interés hacia ella.

Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido. Quería sentirse feliz, pero conocía bien la personalidad de él padre de Hinata y temía que Sakura se metiera en problemas por ayudarlo.

-Saku no debiste…

-¡Claro que si! Yo sé que podrías haber hecho tu solo, pero quise ayudarte con un comienzo justo.

El rubio sonrió contento pero por dentro se sintió una mierda. Ella era tan buena amiga y el no la merecía.

-No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.-dijo con intranquilidad.

-No te preocupes.- Le aseguró la pelirosa.-Hisashi me estima, y jamás dudaría de mi persona.  
Soli eso tomó para que el rubio olvidara su angustia y se volviera contento.

-¿Entonces?.- preguntó Naruto finalmente convencido.- ¿Cómo esta ella?

-Muy bien… Al principio cuando le conté acerca de un pretendiente ella se negó rotundamente el escuchar una palabra más, pero en cuanto le di a saber que eras tú, su rostro se iluminó y me alegra decirte que eres correspondido.

Los dos se pusieron de pie ante la exaltación y se abrazaron. Sin embargo se sintió demasiado atrevido y deshizo sus brazos de inmediato. Sakura cuando vio que se sentía apenado ella lo abrazó de nuevo, sabía que no era correcto pero le parecía que era una acción perfecta para la situación.

-Le dije que le escribirías a menudo y que yo entregaría tus cartas, pero eso fue ya días y no he ido a verla desde entonces. Temo que se sienta preocupada o rechazada.

Naruto se mostró horrorizado y se puso de pie de inmediato.

-La escribiré ahora mismo. Le explicaré la situación. Espero aún este dispuesta a aceptarla.

El rubio se hincó en una rodilla frente a Sakura y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, las besó delicadamente y la miró fijamente:

-Eres la mejor Sakura y no te merezco. Cualquier cosa que ocupes no dudes en pedir.

-Ahora solo necesito que te apresures, que he venido sin Akane y podría meterme en problemas al venir.

Naruto asintió y se puso de pie pidiendole que solo esperara cinco minutos.  
Salió del recibidor y Sakura escuchó que la puerta—Probablemente de su despacho— se había cerrado.  
Suspiró y decido darle su tiempo a Naruto de escribir con tranquilidad, era la primera carta y debería causar una buena impresión.

Al no regresar tan de rápido como Naruto lo había prometido, su cuerpo se sintió inquieto y optó por ponerse de pie y mirar las pinturas de familiares en la pared.  
Sakura caminó hasta encontrarse con la ventana que se había atravesado en su vista. En su vista en su aburrimiento miró por ella pero al escuchar ruidos en la escalera de tras de ella, se dio la vuelta con rapidez enfocando sus ojos para ver mejor, pero esta se encontraba vacía.

* * *

Naruto despidió a Sakura en la puerta.  
Un ruido hueco retumbaba la madera de el suelo y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse a Sasuke bajando las escaleras con dificultad.  
Andaba sin zapatos y la misma ropa que habían comprado en el pueblo donde lo habían encontrado y aunque ya habían mandado llamar al sastre este aún no se presentaba.

-Te ves fatal.- dijo en tono burlesco.- ¿Al fin decidiste bajar a comer?

-¿Quien era?.- Pregunto Sasuke tan seco como siempre.

-No se de que hablas.- pregunto Naruto evitando su pregunta, tratando de esconder la identidad de Sakura y de proteger su reputación lo mejor posible. Ya había cometido el error de contarle a su padre… no había necesidad de cometer otra estupidez.

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo, quien era la que se acaba de ir.

Quería evitar las preguntas por completo, pero sabía que decir la verdad era la mejor forma de eludir más el interrogatorio. Pues bien, lo más probable era que Sasuke no la conociera jamás.

-Se llama Sakura… es una buena amiga de la familia.-Recalcó lo último al ver la mirada insinuante de Sasuke.

Naruto dio la vuelta tratando de huir antes de Sasuke lo pusiera en una situación más incómoda.

-Dime…¿Hay alguien más en este pueblo con ese color de cabello?

Naruto se se detuvo y miró a Sasuke de perfil, puso una mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa.

-Me parece que su padre también lo tiene parecido, aunque no es tan intenso… ¿Porque?-pregunto Naruto curioso al fin. No era muy bueno para leer los pensamientos de la gente.

-Por nada… Tengo hambre- Contestó Sasuke cambiando la conversación evitando ahora su propia inquisición.

Naruto hizo una mueca, era injusto que después de todas sus preguntas Sasuke no pudiera contestar nisiquiera una sola.

El rubio hizo una seña de que lo siguiera y la conversación sobre acompañarlos a cenar surgió de nuevo.

Sasuke caminó a paso lento apollandose lo mayor posible a su bastón, siguiendo a Naruto al comedor.

* * *

_Agosto 26 17..._

_Mi Querida Hinata…_

_Estoy muy apenado por el no poder comunicarme contigo, espero y puedas disculparme y no veas este acto de mera ignorancia como descortés._  
_Verás, apenas hoy Sakura pudo venir a verme, puesto que me encontraba de viaje, y que por circunstancias agenas a mí, tuve que extender._  
_Me da gran alegría el decirte, que en cuanto Sakura me habló de tus sentimientos, me puse inimaginablemente feliz._  
_Aún así, aunque no tendremos sencillo el poder demostrar nuestro afecto, el deseo de verte y el recibir tus cartas llenará de anhelo mi corazón._  
_Así que con esto, he decidido que desde hoy, tú ocuparás no solo mis pensamientos en el día; sino en mis sueños también._

_Desde hoy, siempre tuyo y con cariño…_

_ Naruto U._

* * *

**Hola a todos, **

**Primero que nada quisiera pedir disculpas pues tenía tiempo sin actualizar.**

**La verdad es que con tantas fiestas mi hijo mi familia y mi negocio se me hacia casi imposible editar.**

**Ahora, sobre este capítulo déjenme decirles que sufrí mucho pues cuando trataba de ponerme al corriente algo surgía y tenía que dejarlo causando que perdiera la concentración y el flow.**

**Tal vez esta muy largo pero quería dejar la carta d enaruto y la vida de Sasuke ahora con su nueva familia. **

**Espero que les agrade y les agradezco tanto su apoyo, déjenme sus reviews y aunque somos poquitos leo cada uno de ellos.**

**Los amito**


	6. Primeras Impresiones

**Gracias por su apoyo...**

* * *

-De verdad no puedo creer que sanaras tan rápido.- dijo Naruto admirado el pie de Sasuke, quién caminaba con bastón a su lado.

-Tuve buenos cuidados...- contestó Sasuke con modestia. Era orgulloso, pero también sabía ser agradecido, después de todo tenía código de conducta.

Caminaban por el centro de el pueblo y venían de ver el sastre quién tendría sus atuendos listos para el día después de mañana.  
Se celebraría la velada de Orochimaru y aunque era una lata para el tener que asistir, ya había sido persuadido por Minato, quién le aseguro que esa era la mejor forma de hacer conexiones con personas adineradas.  
Según él, los hacendados se sentían más dispuestos y complacientes, a hacer cualquier tipo de tratos en una fiesta donde había alcohol, y no tensión por tener la mentalidad de hacer un buen negocio. Era un consejo que seguido también le recordaba a su hijo, pues decía que por la presión social, la gente cambiaba siempre de carácter y eso afectaba su juicio.

Naruto se desvió un poco y se acercó a un establecimiento que había llamado su atención. Puso su mano en la ventana e inclinó su rostro para poder ver mejor. Perlas diamantes y rubíes, estaban expuestos con orgullo, ya que eran hechas por las mismas manos que la vendían.  
Las diferentes alhajas que mostraban tener un precio inigualable, llamaron la atención de Naruto, quién se imaginó el bello cuello de Hinata adornado por un collar de perlas.  
El rubio sonrió discreto y su cara setorno color rosa al pensar en esa parte de su cuerpo.  
Cual fue su sorpresa cuando Sasuke se acercó a el e interrumpió sus pensamientos impuros.

-¿Y esa cara de idiota?- preguntó Sasuke sobresaltandolo, quién también se aproximó a poner su mano y su rostro sobre el vidrio sacianso su curiosidad.-¿Tu para que quieres esas estupideces?- Preguntó tratando de acorralarlo para que confesara a la causante de tan semejante cursilería, sin embargo se decepcionó al escuchar una respuesta diferente.

-¿Que acaso no puedo comprarle joyas a mi madre?- preguntó Naruto con la respuesta perfecta y Sasuke solo pudo voltear sus ojos con fastidio.-Entraré un momento, ¿Quieres acompañarme?- preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta. Sasuke negó y le restó importancia.- Como quieras, ya vuelvo.- dijo adentrándose al negocio.

Sasuke se quedó afuera mirando alrededor y observando a la gente que caminaba temprano apesar de el tiempo tan helado. Las primeras semanas de septiembre se encotraban listas para recibir finalmente al otoño.  
Las hojas de los árboles ensuciaban las calles y toda la población empezaba a sacar la ropa de invierno de sus armarios.

Observó muy detalladamente a cada individuo que pasaba por ahí. Ropas finas y mujeres con sus cabellos en alto que acompañaban a sus esposos de brazo. Eran personas adineradas que caminaban tan rectas como su columna se los permitiera, ignorantes a su alrededor.  
Una figura apoyada de un bastón que vestía gabardina color vino y un sombrero de copa llamó su atenció caminata era lenta y la tos tan seca que venía de sus entrañas, causaba que se encorvara por el esfuerzo.  
El hombre detuvo su paso y Sasuke miró alrededor esperando que algún conocido se acercara a su auxilio, pero la ayuda nunca llegó. Todos paraban su camino para ver curiosos, per nadie se acercaba a ayudar. Entonces en un santiamén el hombre se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, incapaz de respirar a causa de la tos.  
Sasuke molesto ante la situación, y al ver la poca reacción de los espectadores se acercó al él.

-¿Se encuentra bien?.- preguntó Sasuke nervioso.

El señor trató de contestar, pero el esfuerzo le estaba causando falta de oxígeno y no le permitía contestar. Cuando ya por fin no pudo más, el hombre se colapsó al piso revelando bajo su sombrero, un color inusual de cabello revuelto entre sus canas.  
Sasuke entro en pánico y los malos recuerdos sobre la muerte llenaron su cabeza. Incluso aunque este último fuera un extraño, se negó rotundamente el ver a alguien más morir en su presencia.  
Miró a su alrededor y un bombe* estaba cerca con un caballo esperando a su dueño. Levantó al hombre de la cintura y cuando estuvo al menos a su nivel paso el brazo del enfermo por su cuello. Sasuke gruñó por al presión impuesta en su pierna que aún se encontraba en recuperación. Llego hasta el coche y lo subió como pudo y bajo la capota para poder acomodarlo mejor.

-¿Donde vive preguntó con voz alta para que pudiera oír?

-En …. La… casona del sur.

Sasuke no tenía idea de dónde quedaba pero se encontraban en el camino principal que atravesaba todo el pueblo, así que optó por irse en esa dirección… al sur.  
Sasuke comandó al caballo para que acelerara a toda velocidad.  
-¡¿Como se llama?!.- Le gritó Sasuke para que lo oyera sobre el galopar de los caballos y el ruido de las piedras, pero no obtuvo respuesta, el hombre ya estaba inconsciente.

-Demonios...- Murmuró Sasuke.

En su suerte se topó a un niño que venía de la dirección a la que se dirigían.  
No sabía si el le podría dar información del enfermo, pero era peor el no arriesgarse.

-¡Oye tu niño!-El mencionado que botaba divertido una pelota cuero se detuvo para ver a quién lo llamaba.

-¿Si?

-¿Conoces tu a este hombre?.- el niño dudó pero después d verlo bien su cara se iluminó con una so risa.

-¡Si! Si lo conozco es el señor Haruno vive en la casona más grande de por allá. En una pueta de metal negra.

Sasuke asintió frunciendo el ceño y el niño siguió su camino brincando y jugando.

Aceleró al caballo y alo lejos pudo ver la casa que el niño describía. Era enorme y la entrada estaba abierta. Insistió al caballo para que entrara y tuvo que andar unos doscientos metros antes de llegar a los escalones de la entrada.

Un lacayo salió a recibir a su invitado y se espantó cuando reconoció a la persona que venía inconsciente.

-¿Que sucedió?.- Preguntó el empleado.

-Le dio un ataque de y colapso en el pueblo.-Contestó Sasuke mientras lo bajaban y lo subían al segundo piso a su habitación.

-¡Mandaré por el médico!.- dijo una señora mayor al salir de la habitación una vez que lo acostaron en la cama gigantesca que ocupaba gran pedazo del cuarto.

-¡Papa!.-Sasuke giró su cabeza se quedó perplejo al ver a la joven que acababa de gritar llamar al señor. Ella entró y se posó a un lado de el poniendo su mano en la frente al que había llamado padre.  
No cabia duda , era ella la "amiga" de Naruto, a la que había visto aquel día en la mañana caminando cuando llego por primera vez al pueblo.  
No era el momento adecuado, pero sin pensarlo y sin querer, su mirada tal trazo de pies a cabeza. Usaba un vestido azul como el cielo y de manga larga descubierto de los hombros. Pudo ver su clavícula y su piel de porcelana que cubría perfectamente su cara. Usaba joyas pequeñas y discretas h emitía un olor a cerezo embriagador.  
Era una mujer muy bella, era justamente como se la había imaginado al ver su cabellera. No podía ella tener cabello tan hermoso y que su cara no lo complementara.

-¡¿Que paso?! ¿Quien eres tú? ¿Tu hiciste esto?.- y de repente así se apagó la llamarada.

Solo eso le faltaba, que lo culparan por su colapso, o peor aún, de su muerte.  
Eso le pasaba por andar de comedido, ¿Quién diablos lo mandaba a ser el heroe?

-Se colapsó en el pueblo y lo traje hasta aquí.- dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad, tratando de aclarar el mal entendido.

El médico entró exaltado interrumpiendo sus palabras. La joven se distrajo y desvió su mirada hacia su padre y se enfocó en el doctor que comenzó a hacer una serie de preguntas.  
Se sorprendió lo rápido que había acudido y se pregunto si lo tendrían en l propied de planta.

-Lo dejo en sus manos.- le confío Sasuke dispuesto a salir de ahí, pero el doctor lo detuvo.

-No tan rápido hijo, tu también necesitas cuidados. - dijo apuntando con su cabeza a su pierna mientras atendía al viejo enfermo.

El también bajó la mirada a su propio pie y vio que la sangre pasaba a través de la tela de su pantalón, las puntadas se habían reventado, más sin embargo no quiso ser atendido.

-No se preocupe, no hace falta.

El hombre en cama empezó a toser y a recobrar la conciencia una vez que el médico hizo su trabajo.  
Sasuke caminó hacía la puerta para retirarse como lo había dicho, ya se encontraba mejor, y ya no era su responsabilidad si algo le pasaba.-Yo me retiro… con permiso.

Salió de la habitación despacio soportando el dolor que le causaba la pierna y tratando de bajar con precaución las escaleras.  
Quería llegar al pueblo lo antes posible, Naruto probablemente lo estaba buscando y necesitaba devolver el carruaje que había tomado sin permiso.

Salió por la puerta principal decidido a volver, pero cuando estaba a punto de bajar el último peldaño, escuchó la enorme puerta abrirse nuevamente.

-¡Espere!

La joven de cabello rosa le gritaba mientras bajaba con rapidez los escalones tratando de alcanzarlo.  
Sasuke se dio media vuelta y se quedó a la mitad de el camino esperando a que bajara hasta donde él estaba.

-Quisiera pedirle una disculpa por mi reciente comportamiento. No tenía idea de que había sido usted quien trajo a mi padre a casa. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno.- dijo lo último doblando un poco sus rodillas haciendo una leve reverencia.

La pelirosa había quedado solo dos escalones más arriba que el. Estaba a un metro de distancia, y lo que le causaba algo de incomodidad.

-No se preocupe, entiendo que fue un disparate del momento.- dijo fríamente y sin presentarse.  
Quiso volver a su camino para no verla más, pero ella no desistió.

-¡Espere!- Gritó de nuevo con afán de detenerlo, acción que causó más irritabilidad de la que ya sentía por el dolor en su pierna.- Quisiera que me permitiera que lo revisara el médico, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer en agradecimiento por salvar la vida de mi padre.

-Le reitero que no es necesario, fue lo más decente el brindar mi ayuda, por lo que no debe de sentirse en deuda con migo.-dijo con demasiado respeto, pensando que ese sería el fin, pero de nuevo, no fue así.

-Oh, pero permítame persuadirlo, pues es mi padre quién insiste de igual manera que revisen su pierna, y al mismo tiempo el hablar con usted.

Lo había acorralado y de verdad no quería ver a su padre, pero las palabras de Minato sobre tener a los ricos de su lado retumbaron en su cabeza.

-Vaya, que rápido ha recuperado la conciencia.

Sakura asintió feliz ante el hecho de que eso significaban buenas noticias.

-Es muy fuerte- afirmó ella con orgullo.

-¡Sasuke!.- la voz de Naruto se escuchaba desde la calle donde se encontraba la puerta de metal. No tardo mucho tiempo cuando llego hasta ellos en al final de los escalones.-¿Donde diablos te has metido? He tenido que preguntar a medio mundo por ti. ¿Como esta tu padre Saku?.- preguntó ahora debiando su mirada hacia ella.

-Me…jor.- Contesto titubeante y algo confundida.-¿Se conocen? - Le preguntó a los dos.

-Es mi hermano... bueno mi primo pero desde ya hace un tiempo vive con nosotros.  
Sasuke volteo los ojos en señal de frustración. La muchacha no era tonta, así que una excusa así de tonta no la dejaría tan tranquila, especialmente cuando se sabía que ellos eran muy "amigos".

Sasuke miró a Sakura y pudo confirmar con las expresiones de su rostro que había acertado en su pensamiento.  
Estuvo apunto de comentar algo al respecto y Sasuke se empezó a poner nervioso, ¿Qué explicación sensata podría brindarle a la chica?  
"Hola mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y mi tío mato a toda mi familia y por eso ahora vivo de arrimado" .  
Que estúpido, pensó

Pero no paso mucho rato cuando ella fue interrumpida por Naruto y así salvando por completo su pellejo.

-Sasuke necesitamos regresar y devolver el bogue. El dueño está molesto y no tardará en acusarte con la ley.

Sasuke asintió, estando de acuerdo con Naruto, ser acusado por robo era la último que necesitaba en ese momento.  
La pelirosa no volvió a insistir con lo de su pierna así que lo único que quedaba hacer era despedirse.

-Lamento el no poder aceptar su hospitalidad, pero como ha escuchado usted a... mi primo, no puedo quedarme más tiempo.

Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa con decepción pero también tuvo entendimiento de lo que sucedía. Así que puso una cara más alegre y cerró sus ojos sospechosa.

-Si bien no escuche mal, tengo entendido que su nombré es ¿Sasuke?..

El le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, ella había recordado su nombre cuando Naruto lo mencionó

-Asi es...- dijo al fin evitando sonreír aún más de lo normal… toda esa situación le causaba gracia.- mi Nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

Ella estrechó su mano hacia el esperando que la tomara y la besara …Y así fue.

-Es un gusto señor.- Sasuke soltó su mano una vez que la besó y aunque pasaron dos segundos, para el fue como una eternidad incómoda. Sakura se dio cuenta de eso y se retiró colocando sus brazos detrás de su espalda, justo como la había hecho en casa de Naruto.- Espero poder verlo pronto.-comentó segura.- para que tanto como mi padre y yo podamos agradecerle como se debe.

-No será necesario, pero espero que así sea... no para que me agradezca sino para verla… ¡verlos! …A su padre y a usted.

Sakura sonrió despistada y Sasuke se sintió como un tonto.

¿Que mierda le pasaba?, poniéndose nervioso con una chica en este momento de su vida?  
Era patético.

No dijo nada más para evitar decir más estupideces, y se dio la vuelta maldiciendose a si mismo para luego subir al bogue que se encontraba justo detrás de Naruto al bajar los escalones.

-Vamonos Naruto.

El rubio obedeció pero antes de irse el se acercó a Sakura para entregarle una cajita de la joyería que sacó de su gabardina. Le susurró algo que el no pudo ni quiso escuchar y ella sonrió. Naruto se despidió de prometiendo verla en el baile.

Subió al carruaje y se sentó a un lado de Sasuke. Tomó las riendas del caballo, y se dio a andar a la salida.

Sasuke quiso girar completamente para verla…más no lo hizo. En cambio, miró discretamente por el rabillo de su ojo, como ella se quedó en los escalones diciéndoles adiós.  
Por fin habia podido conocer a la chica con todo y su cabello rosa.

* * *

Después de que Naruto fuera a recojerlo y volvieran al pueblo el dueño del caballo se encontraba furioso, pero luego de que le explicaran la situación el hombre se quedó un poco satisfecho con la respuesta.  
No fue hasta hasta al día siguiente en el que se enteraron de Kizashi mandó pagar al hombre del carruaje la cantidad completa de lo que valía el bogue.

Todos en el pueblo estaban listos para la velada que Orochimaru daría al día siguiente.  
Los periódicos anunciaban la llegada de ese día con desesperación. Nadie sabía el porqué había decidido ofrecerla, según tenía entendido a lo que platicaban, que el jamás había ofrecido una.

Minato y Kushina no entenderían, pero Sasuke y Naruto irían en su lugar.  
Habían rumores de que el se estaba dando a conocer para poder ganar simpatía y así postularse para las elecciones. Por lo que Minato al querer hacer lo mismo, serían contrincantes de contienda.

Para Sasuke le daba lo mismo si asistir o no, por lo que no sabía porque había aceptado. Pensaba que Naruto probablemente estaba de acuerdo con él, pero al parecer, el estaba entusiasmado por con la idea. No lo podía confirmar pero tal vez era porque estaba secretamente enamorado de la pelirosa... o eso pensaba él.

* * *

La noche de la velada llegó más rápido que nada. Naruto y Sasuke se aseguraron de llegar temprano, pues según él si, se pasaba de la hora indicada, ni siquiera la persuasión de Minato lo haría moverse del sillón.  
Se sorprendió al ver que la casa de Orochimaru no era un lugar cualquiera, sino que era más bien un tipo de castillo que contenía por lo menos unas doscientas habitaciones. El salón principal donde asumía que se celebraría la fiesta era de una tamaño enorme donde cabían unas quinientas personas, era inevitable sentirse insignificante.

-Si que es enorme...- comento Naruto mirando el techo que estaba decorado con talento artístico que representaba de alguna manera el cielo y el averno.  
Las columnas doradas eran reflejadas ante el piso de mármol que le daba un aire acuoso, y aunque habían llegado algo temprano, ya estaba repleto de servidumbre y personas que actuaban malabares y escupían fuego.  
Sin duda una casona digna del lord más rico del país.

Las personas invitadas fueron llegando una tras otra. Los empleados los recibían y les indicaban a donde ir.  
Todos eran presentados unos con otros, y cuantas mas personas desconocidas llegaban, Sasuke se sentía cada vez más fuera de lugar.  
El nerviosismo de su acompañarte que era fielmente demostrado por su inhabilidad de quedarse en paz, lo incomodaba a cada segundo un poco más.

-¿Puedes mantenerte quieto?- dijo Sasuke regañadientes. Ni él que se encontraba con una pierna lastimada y bastón, se veía tan incómodo como lo hacía él.

-Lo siento… No puedo evitarlo.- dijo sin mirarlo y con la vista aún clavada en la distancia.

-Compórtate.- Lo reprendió una vez más sin éxito.

-Increíble.- comentó Naruto mirando detrás de el hacia la entrada.

Sasuke giró su cabeza en el instante para observar de igual manera que era lo que lo había impresionado tanto.

Ahora veía el porque el tonto se había quedado estupefacto.  
La joven del cabello rosa hizo acto de presencia con su padre. No era eso lo que le había llamado la atención, sino que ella se veía...bien.

El vestido largo que abarcaba todo su cuerpo desde poco debajo de su busto era del mismo color que su cabello. Una tela fina se ondeaba al mismo paso que esta se movía.  
Y si cabello… su cabello era sujetado con una hermosa peineta que detenía todo en su lugar. Un mechón largo de cabello que había quedado suelto, había sido ondulado y colgaba de su lado izquierdo sobre su pecho.  
Sus manos eran cubiertas por guantes blancos que hacía que sus manos se vieran aún más pequeñas. Un simple collar con un zafiro de color rosa en forma de flor, probablemente haciendo referencia a su nombre. Ella y su padre se acercaron a otros hacendados y empezaron a conversar sin darse cuenta de su presencia.

-Sakura se ve hermosa y parece que el señor Kizashi se encuentra mucho mejor...- Comentó Naruto ya mirando hacía otro lado, y restándole importancia.

-Ahora ya puedes tranquilizarte.- le dijo con ironía.

-¿De que hablas?.- Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad.  
Sasuke soltó un bufido al tener que explicarse.

-A que acaba de llegar la mujer de el cabello rosado.

-¿Te refieres a Sakura?.- Preguntó y Sasuke asintió con desesperación.- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con mi nerviosismo?

Sasuke perdió lo último que le quedaba de paciencia.

-Con un carajo, ¿Que no es esa la chica que te gusta y la cual estabas esperando? ¿A la que le regalaste la alhaja de aquella joyería?

-¿Tu como…me espiaste?.- Naruto se vio ofendido.

-Eres bastante predecible, tu no le regalas joyas a tu madre. Aparte vi como le entregaste la caja de la joyería el día que fuimos a su casa. Y he visto como te despides de ella cuando la vez.

Naruto soltó una risotada burlesca cabreando a Sasuke.

-Tienes razón, compre las perlas para una mujer, pero no eran para Sakura. Porque para tú información, no eres tan perceptible como crees. Sakura no solo es mi amiga, es casi como mi hermana, crecimos juntos. Así que te equivocaste totalmente de dama... - dijo con mordacidad.- La joven que yo espero no ha llegado aún.

Sasuke sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al recibir tal información. Y sus manos empezaron a sudar aún más cuando se dio cuenta que la recién mencionada se acercaba con elegancia y gracia junto con una rubia.

-Buenas noches caballeros.- dijo con alegría dirigiéndose a los dos y haciendo reverencia.

Sasuke con indeliberados movimientos torció su mano para colocarla detrás de su cintura acentuando educación y gallardía.  
Naruto puso su puño en sus costillas haciendo pose.

-Ella es mi buena amiga Ino Yamanaka.- la rubia le dedicó a Sasuke miradas incómodas pero por cortesía el también inclinó su cabeza en presentación en señal de educación.

-Sakura… no ha llegado.- Le dijo Naruto preocupado una vez que la hizo a un lado, para evitar que los presentes escucharan.

-Llegará.- Le aseguro estirando su brazo y poniéndola en su hombro.

-¿Pudiste entregarle lo que te di?

Sakura asintió tanquilizandolo. El suspiró y trato de controlar su inquietud.

-Mira… te lo dije.- dijo alcabo de unos segundos. Naruto giró para ver a donde ella había apuntado con un movimiento de cabeza.

Hinata tomaba del brazo a su padre quién estaba siendo recibido por un lacayo.  
Su hermana Hanabi del lado contrario sosteniendo el brazo restante y el primo Neji detrás de los tres posando, custodiando a sus primas.  
Ella lucía hermosa con su vestido blanco de encaje que cubría todo su cuerpo. Sus clavículas apenas expuestas daban a lucir, con en el fin de ostentar en su cuello, una gargantilla de perlas que brillaban con la luz del salón...  
Eran perlas que el había escogido para ella.

La mirada de Hinata divagaba por todo el lugar con ahínco a encontrar a alguien.  
Sus miradas se toparon y ella escondió su rostro al ser descubierta.  
Su padre y sus seguidores se adentraron y no tardó al unirse al padre de Sakura y a otros.

Una joven de cabello negro se les acercó a la pelirosa y a la rubia con escándalo y Sasuke se avergonzó al ver que los que estaban cerca les dedicaban expresiones de fastidio.

-¡Sakura! ¡Ino!.- las dos giraron y sus miradas se iluminaron al ver a Tenten.

-¡No puede ser!- siguió Ino impresionada.

La nueva integrante las abrazó a las dos y emitieron gritillos de emoción.

-¡No puede ser que estés aquí.- reiteró Sakura las palabras de Ino.

Los jóvenes se hicieron a un lado para evitar mezclarse tan de cerca conversaciones de mujeres.  
Sasuke deseo poder escuchar lo que hablaban , pero fue inútil, la música ya había empezado a tocar y le era imposible el entender lo que decían.

-Hinata ¿Esta aquí?.- preguntó Tenten con alegría.

-Esta por allá.- apuntó Ino hasta el otro lado del salón.

-Vengan.- dijo Sakura con seguridad y girando para ver a Naruto para guiñarle un ojo, quien sonrió al reconocer perfectamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-¿Wow, ese que está ahí es Neji?.- preguntó Tenten mientras se acercaban a los Hyuga.

-Si es el, está bastante guapo ¿no lo crees?.- dijo Ino haciendo insinuaciones..-Apuesto a que no bailara con nadie esta noche.

-¿Quieres apostar?.- pregunto la pelinegra con desafío.  
Tenten había sido una muy buena amiga de la infancia, hasta que hace unos meses se había mudado con sus tíos al pueblo vecino. Debido a que sus tíos ya eran bastante mayor y no podía viajar sola, no había podido visitar a sus amigas como era debido.

-Buenas noches.- dijeron las tres en unísono.

Hinata y Hanabi doblaron sus piernas en saludo y Neji se inclinó con respeto.

-Disculpe Hiashi-Sama ¿podría Hinata acompañarnos y reunirnos con unos conocidos?

Hiashi lo dudo un poco y miró detrás de ellas a donde se encontraban "los conocidos". Se notó a leguas que no le gustaba la idea, pero estaba rodeado de otros hombres importantes y no quiso verse mezquino.

-Que Neji y Hanabi las acompañe.

-Porsupuesto.- Contesto Sakura contenta, no le agradaba la idea de que Neji los acompañara pero al menos ya podía robarsela siquiera un momento.

Ino tomó del brazo a Hanabi y Sakura a Hinata. Caminaron hasta donde se encontraban los muchachos y Neji posó a un lado de Tenten.

Sakura podía sentir que ante cada paso que daban Hinata oponía más y más resistencia al acercarse a Naruto.

-Sakura no puedo… - dijo nerviosa.

-Claro que puedes, imagina que estas redactando una carta.  
Hinata pasó saliva y cuando llegaron Naruto también estaba avergonzado sin saber que hacer o actuar.

-Buenas noches Hinata, permíteme decirte que te ves encantadora. .- dijo al fin esperando que su halago rompiera el hielo.  
Ella sonrió y pareció haber funcionado.

Ino y los demás incluyendo Tenten se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurría y se dieron una misión personal de ayudarlos.

-¿Neji, baila usted?- preguntó coqueta. El asintio con un poco de duda.-Entonces no me negará usted el bailar al menos una pieza conmigo ¿Verdad?

El negó serio apesar de su carácter seco y tranquilo, el tenía el lujo de que todos supieran el el era bueno en absolutamente todo.  
Era una persona reservada y resentida a la que Hiashi le había encomendado como misión personal la de cuidar de sus hijas y que lo había criado con mayor dureza que a sus hijas. Había sido adoptado por el cuando su padre, el hermano gemelo de Hiashi, había sido misteriosamente asesinado.  
El era ahora el único heredero a la fortuna de Hiashi, al menos de que este lo despreciara en el último momento y le dejará la fortuna a otro.

Tenten tomó la mano que el le ofrecía y juntos caminaron hasta el centro del salón.

Ino también entendió y tomó a Hanabi del brazo para llevársela de ahí.  
Finalmente quedaron solamente las dos parejas. Sakura quería dejar a Hinata a solas con Naruto, pero estaba segura de que ella no aceptaría. Al fin y alcabo sería la oportunidad perfecta para que se diera su conversación real.

-¿Baila señor Uchiha?- Preguntó Sakura tratando de ejecutar el plan perfecto.

-Me temo que no, como verá estoy incapacitado para ese tipo de actividades...- comentó con expresión monótona y golpeando su zapato con la punta del bastón para hacer énfasis a lo que se refería.

Sakura hizo una mueca al ver su idea derrumbada, pero como siempre, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

-Bueno no negará acompañarme a dar una vuelta al salón, es lo menos que puede hacer al negarme por completo el bailar al menos una pieza.

-No ha sido a proposito- musitó esperando a que no fuera escuchado, pero Sakura pudo leer sus labios a pesar de la estruendorosa música que retumbaba en el lugar.

-Esta bien.- contestó algo decepcionada. Tal vez lo habría juzgado mal aquel día en su casa. Tal vez el era una persona que no estaba interesada en lo más mínimo en convivir con personas como ella. Se veía de estatus totalmente diferente y quizá había ayudado a su papá simplemente porque era lo correcto, y no porque de verdad hubiera querido.

Sin embargo, la voz áspera del caballero interrumpió la distracción sobre sus propios pensamientos.

-Vamos.- dijo extendiéndole su codo flexionado.

Sakura decidió que no sería una muy buena idea el dejar a su amiga con Naruto, pues ella era bastante tímida como para entablar algún tipo conversación. Además no era solo eso lo que la preocupaba, sino también los ojos de halcón de Hiashi que los miraba cada cinco minutos para asegurarse de la compañía adecuada de sus hijas.  
Neji y Tenten no se habían separado ni un segundo de la pista de baile, y cuando Sakura se giró para mirarlos, pudo observar a Neji tratando de contener una sonrisa de felicidad.

-¿Se ha arrepentido? -Pregunto Sasuke arquando una ceja y aún con su brazo esperando a que ella lo tomara.

Tuvo que parpadear un poco para caer en cuenta de lo que pasaba y finalmente decidir enlazarlo.  
Había dudado un poco el aceptar esa forma de expresión que el que había ofrecido, pues era considerando un atrevimiento por muchos al no estar relacionados de sangre o por compromiso.

-¿Nos acompañarían?.- Preguntó Sakura a sus amigos antes de avanzar.

Ellos asintieron, pero al caminar el par de tímidos muy apenas entablaban conversación y una distancia notable los separaba a ambos.

Caminaron como escolta una preja detrás de la otra y cuando llegaron a un lugar que se encontraba razonablemente retirado de Hiashi, Sakura apresuró el paso dejando atrás entre la multitud a sus amigos.  
Su acompañante a pesar de ser lento a causa de su herida, pudo mantener el paso sin quejarse o preguntar la razón de su aceleramiento tan repentino.

Llegaron a esconderse detrás de unas enormes escaleras de caracol que estaban ubicadas en otro salón. Sakura estiraba su cuello para asegurarse de que no fueran perseguidos por nadie conocido, en este caso Hiashi o Naruto con la pobre de Hinata.  
Se habían quedado completamente solos rodeado de gente que en su emoción por la multitud, habían ignorado su llegada.  
Sasuke obtuvo la oportunidad de poder observarla de cerca mientras ella estaba distraída. El zafiro colgando de su cuello era aún más hermoso de cerca, y podía también percibir el embriagante aroma de su cabello, apesar de que se encontraba a una distancia razonable.  
No sabía si las acciones de la joven le causaban diversión o prejuicio ante su actitud tan atrevida, pero sin duda los acontecimientos que lo atormentaban, terminaban con desaparecer con solo acto de su presencia.

-¿Me puede decir que es lo que hacemos?- Le preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba muy distraída (de nuevo) y se olvidó de que él estaba ahí.  
Ella lo miró de frente y le sonrió divertida.

-Tal vez usted no lo sepa señor, pero mi buen amigo ha estado enamorado de esa dama durante mucho tiempo. Así que como buena persona que soy, me gustaría ayudarlo en su cometido.

Sasuke río al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía.

-Dejeme decirle con todo respeto, que sus habilidades como casamentera son lamentables.

-¿O eso cree?.- Preguntó ella retandolo con la mirada y cruzando los brazos. El se la sostuvo con ojos penetrantes, que por un momento le causaron intimidación.-Tan solo mire y observe ...- dijo desafiante.

-Lo estoy...- contestó el con voz suave y baja, sacándola completamente de su órbita y de su objetivo.

* * *

**Hola a todos a que no me esperaban verdad.?**  
** La que paso fue de que me llego bastante inspiración y me organize a escribir mi capítulos con diapositivas para que así todo fluyera más rápido. No se que tan rápido saque el otro capítulo pero no se desesperen si no es rápido. **  
** Muchas gracias por su apoyo los amo y dejen sus reviews.**  
** PD. Me hab dejado mensajitos por ahora sobre la ortografía de mis capitulos y la verdad es que acepto que tal vez mis capítulos no son perfectos como los de otras lectoras porque, (no se si lo he mencionado antes pero) yo escribo y edito todos mis capítulos en mi celular y tengo que ir párrafo por párrafo editando en vez de corregir todo al mismo tiempo. Y cuando escribes 5000. A 10000 palabras si me resulta un poco más difícil. No es pretexto pero si quisiera que lo tomaran enc cuenta. Mientras tanto trataré de mejorar y editarlos lo más posible para que sean más fácil de digerir. **  
** Muchas gracias!**


	7. Los Verdaderos Sentimientos

**Sakura POV**

-Lo estoy...- contestó el suavemente y sin dejar de mirarme. No se que pasó, pero sentí que por un segundo me pedí en su mirada, solo por un segundo, porque no pasó tanto tiempo cuando caí en cuenta de que si lo seguía observandolo un un momento más, las cosas se tornarían incómodas.  
Regrese mi mirada al frente y retorcí el meñique de mi mano izquierda con brusquedad, en un nulo intento de ocultar mi nerviosismo.

-Creo que es mejor que regresemos a buscarlos, Hina se meterá en problemas.- dije con voz temblorosa y apuntando con mi dedo pulgar hacia el salón principal. El agachó su cabeza asintiendo a mi propuesta y caminamos despacio, pero alejados uno del otro. Quería evitar a toda costa que ofreciera su brazo para que lo tomara una vez más, así que me apresure lo más rápido que pude para evitar que lo hiciera y ahorrarme la vergüenza de el tener que declinarlo.

Anduvimos en silencio, vagando por todo el lugar con un metro de distancia separándonos, incómodos ante los pasados comentarios.  
Me odiaba a si misma al reaccionar así pero, la típica gallardía y coqueteria que recibía de los hombres desde que había cumplido los trece años me tenían algo temerosa, pues los elogios solo significaban una cosa:Interés matrimonial.  
Había aprendido desde muy joven a detectar las intenciones y la doble moral de los hombres que llegaban tan lejos, hasta el punto de ofrecerle a mi padre grandes cantidades de dinero y propiedades únicamente con el proposito de el poder pedir mi mano.

Siempre las conversaciones con dichos hombres habían sido muy directas, con frases típicas "Su cabello es hermoso" o "tengo todo en el mundo pero mi vida está completa si pudiera tener a mi lado una dama como usted". Comentarios vacíos que lo único que me causaban eran nauseas y las ganas de salir corriendo. Tuve que ponerle un alto a papá cuando un viejo que me duplicaba la edad se atrevió a querer hacer lo mismo. Hablamos y llegamos a un acuerdo que no recibiría a más prospectos hasta que yo lo decidiera o que escogiera a alguien que verdaderamente me gustara. El siempre había sido muy bueno conmigo y había sido fácil convencerlo.

El era guapo y no lo negaba, pero tenía que ser más que solo eso para que yo pudiera ceder mi libertad. A decir verdad no estaba segura si existiría alguien tan tan perfecto y que estuviera hecho para complementar mi manera de ser. Un hombre que me diera la libertad de hacer lo que yo quisiera y que me amara al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, yo sabía que tal hombre no existiría pues aún no nacía aquel que dejara su orgullo y la presión social a cambio de hacer feliz a una mujer; simplemente no existía tal persona.

Así que sus palabras no eran algo nuevo, todo lo contrario.  
Pero lo que me causaba inquietud, era el hecho de que esta vez, esas palabras no me causaban repugnancia sino que me avergonzaban… y eso me enojaba.

Sin embargo, una punzada de remordimiento afecto mi juicio. Caí en cuenta de que me había portado muy cortante y grosera, pues al fin y al cabo, el no tenía la culpa de mis traumas, y su comentario después de todo, no había sido tan directo.

Así que quise enmendar mi error:

-Digame señor Uchiha.- dije llamando de nuevo su atención y acercandome un poco más para que pudiera escucharme sobre la musica y el cuchicheo de la gente, que impedía que me oyera.- En sus días libres ¿Disfruta usted de alguna actividad en especial? O ¿puedo asumir que son las mismas que practican más de la mitad de los caballeros de este lugar?

Recupere el control de la situación en ese instante, había sido una buena estrategia de mi parte el poder enfocar la conversación hacia el, al fin de cuentas yo no lo conocía y el, con nuestro previo encuentro, ya sabía hasta donde vivía.

Caminamos alrededor de el salón lentamente ya que no quería verme descortés, el dejarlo atrás ante su evidente discapacidad y con el uso del bastón, me haría ver frívola.

-Sin duda puedo decirle que disfruto de muchas cosas y aunque no podría decirle que tipo de ocupaciones son las que se dedican los caballeros de este lugar, puedo asegurarle que lo que más disfruto yo, son las actividades al aire libre.

"Por fin algo interesante sobre el", pensé.

-¿Que tipo de actividades?- pregunté escondiendo mi verdadero interés detrás de una pregunta cortés.

El sonrió evitando mi pregunta mientras llegábamos al lugar donde estábamos reunidos antes en el salón principal, pero nadie estaba ahí. Incluso Neji y Tenten habían desaparecido.  
Giré mi atención nerviosa hasta donde se encontraba Hiashi, pero me quedé más tranquila al verlo reír y disfrutar de la compañía de mi papá y otros caballeros más. Al menos no estábamos en problemas… aún.

-Puedo decirle que el polo, dados, cacería y las carreras de caballos, son algunas de muchas actividades que disfruto, en las carreras especialmente, claro cuando soy yo el jinete.

-Hmm.- asentí divertida, no porque me agradará su respuesta sino porque un chiste interno me hizo pensar que tal vez le daría un ataque si se enterara de que mis actividades eran casi las mismas. En especial las carreras de caballos y la cacería.

-¿Le parece gracioso?.- replicó levantando su ceja en respuesta a mi sonrisa. Sonrisa que había sido provocada en mi cara al pensar en su reacción.

-Claro que no.- traté de cambiar el tema.- sino que no me imagino a usted y a Naruto llevándose bien, ya que yo misma he presenciado su falta de talento ante los deportes mencionados.

-¿Suele usted acompañarlo a tales eventos?.- dijo viéndome con una mirada intimidante.  
Yo misma me había echado la soga al cuello. No podía decir que si, pues Naruto no era más que un hermano para mi, y eso se interpretaría como un interés diferente. Pero si decía que no, el podría descubrirme al ser soy yo quien le ha hecho compañía en competencias casuales.

-No para nada pero es un pueblo chico y las voces corren muy rápido. Como por ejemplo, el caballero que justamente estaba bailando con mi amiga hace un rato, es muy conocido por su talento en en el polo, la cacería y en las carreras. Su tío a menudo lo lleva a el específicamente para que corra sus caballos y casi siempre gana.

-Suena a un joven muy prometedor.

-Lo es, se dice que el señor Hiashi al no tener herederos el se quedará con toda su fortuna. Aunque sinceramente lo dudó, el es un hombre muy severo y probablemente se lo deje a alguno de sus futuros yernos.

-¿Es la razón por la que trata de ayudar a Naruto?- ahora era el, quien levantaba la ceja.

Toque mi pecho ofendida.

-¡Claro que no! Ayudo a Naruto porque es un amigo muy querido, casi como un hermano y ahora que se que es correspondido he decidido a ayudarlos, no tiene nada que ver en interés monetario.

-¿Y el no puede hacerlo solo?- Preguntó sarcástico.

Prácticamente me estaba dando a entender de que era una metida. Quise molestarme pero sabía que eso solo lo haría confirmar su sospecha.

-¿Y usted podría? - Lo reté, pero el no cedió.

Un lacayo se acercó a nosotros y le ofreció a mi acompañante una copa y el la tomó.

-No lo sé, jamás he estado en esa posición. - Me dijo sonriendo, dandole un sorbo a su bebida y evitando mi mirada.

Había tomado el control de la conversación una vez mas.

* * *

-Ino regresemos porfavor.- Suplicó Hanabi mientras rondaban por un pasillo largo que a izquierda y derecha se apreciaban puertas blancas de madera, que median al menos tres metros de altura. Entre cada puerta había cuadros igual de grandes e imponentes de imágenes grotescas y sombrías. Había estatuas donde hombre eran consumidos por serpientes y otras donde estos mismos animales salían de todos los orificios faciales, asustando aún más a Hanabi.  
Era algo totalmente perturbador y que por alguna extraña razón, al vivir toda su vida en un ambiente protegido, todas esas imágenes en su cabeza le llamaban aún más la atención.  
Caminó hasta el final del pasillo donde cuando con la imagen de un hombre extravagante con el oído perforado y cabello largo colgaba de la pared.

-¿Es él?.- Le preguntó Ino a su compañera que para estas alturas se encontraba un manojo de nervios, no solo por la intrusión sino porque estaba segura de que su padre se daría cuenta de su ausencia y de la falta de compañía hacia su hermana.

-Ajá.- asintió ella con miedo. Ino sabía que ella lo conocía, todo mundo lo sabía, su padre y Orochimaru eran socios en negocios asi que era comprensible que no quisiera estar ahí.

Las dos se estremecieron cuando la puerta más grande que se encontraba al fondo del pasillo se abrió emitiendo un sonido chirriador.  
Dos hombres salieron de la habitación, el más imponente fue reconocido de inmediato como Orochimaru. Era acompañado por un joven de estatura media y de lentes. No caminaba a su lado sino un poco más despacio y con una mano detrás de su espalda, como si lo protegiera.  
Ellas se quedaron congeladas, como si el quedarse completamente inmóviles fuera a evitar que las vieran. Sin embargo, caminaban más y más cerca de ellas y cuando por fin se toparon Orochimaru no dejaba de observarlas.

-Buenas noches, señorita Hanabi ¿Como está su padre?

Ino pudo escuchar a la mencionada tragar saliva y cuando por fin abrió la boca para hablar, su voz sonaba tartamuda.

-B…bien señor.- cuando hablo por fin las dos reaccionaron de su petrificación y se inclinaron exageradamente.

-Disculpe.- dijo dirigiéndose a Ino con voz tranquila y amable.- Me temo que no he tenido el honor de conocerla aún.

La rubia cayo en cuenta de su grosería y de inmediato estrechó su mano para que este la tomara y presentarse.

-Lamento ser indecorosa, debo confesar que el que nos haya descubierto rondando por su casa me ha puesto un tanto nerviosa.

-No tiene porque sentirse incómoda, cualquier intimo de los Hyuga es amigo mío también.

-Es lo agradezco, es usted muy amable .- Contestó Ino nerviosa.

-Ahora si me disculpa, me tengo que dejarlas y saludar al resto de mis invitados, pero adelante sigan observando...-dijo con confianza y apuntó a una puerta a la derecha.- Si entran por aquella puerta encontrarán artefactos aún interesantes y las pinturas más modernas. Serán una verdadera impresión comparado con estas baratijas del salón.

Miró a la rubia fijamente y le sonrió discretamente sin antes de que todos se despidieran con una inclinación.  
Ino pareció que el hombre tenía un aspecto de sinceridad, sin embargo esa expresión de cortesía estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

* * *

-¿Quien era ella?.-Le pregunto Orochimaru a Kabuto al darse cuenta de que la rubia no le había dicho si nombre.

-Si bien no me equivoco es Ino Yamanaka.

-¿Yamanaka? ¿Acaso es familiar de Inoichi el joyero?

-Si ella misma.- Confirmo Kabuto sosteniendo sus gafas con su dedo.

-Que sea ella.

-¿Ella? ¿Esta seguro?-Pregunto sorprendido.

-Es perfecta, no necesito a alguien más inteligente.

-Muy bien, me encargaré de los preparativos.-Contestó obediente y siguió a Orochimaru hasta el salón principal.

* * *

**SASUKE POV**

Vi claramente que se molestó, apretó sus labios con fuerza en un intento de reprimir tal vez una sarta de groserías. Me miró con ojos de furia y quise reír pero deducí que sería demasiado atrevimiento.  
Naruto y la muchacha que la acompañaba se reunieron con nosotros liberando el aire, que, ya empezaba a ponerse tenso. Desee por un momento el poder haberme quedado con ella unos momentos más, pues estaba disfrutando a lo grande de su compañía, aunque esta fuera simplemente para hacerla enojar.  
Ella saludó a la joven de pelo negro y le susurró algo al oído que nadie pudo escuchar.  
Ella se encontraba ahora frente al el de manera que no podía ver que un caballero que veía de la pista de baile se le aproximaba.  
Se acercó a su costado y con una inclinación invitó a bailar a mi acompañante. Ella sonrió y gustosa aceptó.  
La seguí con la mirada hacia la pista, donde la observé bailar. Sus pasos elegantes y agraciados la hacían ver hermosa e imponente, porque apesar de cualquier otra cosa, admitía que la chica era bella, aunque no lo suficiente como para tentarlo.

-Vamonos de aquí.- le comente a Naruto ya frustrado por el ruido que me fastidiaba. No podía moverme con agilidad para al menos poder haber disfrutado un momento la velada, así que no tenía caso que me quedara por más tiempo, cumplimos con nuestra presencia y aunque no habíamos visto al dueño de la casa ya habíamos hecho nuestra parte.  
Por otro lado, Naruto no tenía ninguna intención de retirarse aún, la compañía que la joven tímida le ofrecía era lo suficiente para que se negara a mis demandas.  
Sakura, como decía que se llamaba, no había regresado y mi presencia entre la pareja, empezaba a estorbar.  
Le hice una seña a Naruto que no estaba seguro si había visto o no, de que me alejaría y daría una vuelta al salón. Quería observar a la gente y recordar rostros, tratando por lo menos, de que mi estancia aquí no fuera una pérdida de tiempo.  
Me acerqué a la mesa de postres esperando beber algo de ponche para saciar mi ansiedad y mal humor, pero al llegar y al estar apunto de servirme una mano toco mi hombro.

-Hola hijo.- Ignore el timbre de voz, pero tan solo esas palabras y la mano tocándome trajeron recuerdos de mi padre, que si no hubiera estado apollado en mi bastón, probablemente me hubiera tambaleando de la impresión.  
Gire mi cabeza sin mover un milímetro mi cuerpo, y pude reconocer al hombre de inmediato.

-Buenas noches.- Saludé con una inclinación cortésmente, tal como debía ser.  
El hombre canudo, el padre de la tal Sakura y al mismo que había salvado tan solo hace dos días se encontraba frente a mi.  
Le daba la razón a su hija, debía de ser una persona muy fuerte para que se viera en tan buenas condiciones después casi tocar a la puerta del creador.  
El sonrió al ver que estaba dispuesto a conversar, estaba aburrido y así que el platicar con el hombre le serviría de distracción.  
Se acercó también con un bastón mucho más fino y pulido que el suyo a la mesa de postres. Se puso a un costado de el y empezó a tomar algunas golosinas en un plato.

-En realidad no se como comenzar esta conversación, pero creo que debería empezar agradeciendote por salvarme la vida. Mi hija, Sakura...-dijo haciendo énfasis en su nombre.- me contó todo lo que pasó y la razón por la que no pudiste quedarte a recibir mis agradecimientos ese día.

Olvidé por un momento la razón por la que estaba ahí, así que llene mi vaso y me volví hacia el.

-Tenga por seguro que no tiene que agradecerme, no fue más que lo correcto, en ese caso sería yo quién debe disculparse, yo soy quien tiene una deuda con usted por haber tomado el coche.

El hombre soltó una risotada y movió su mano en negación.

-No digas tonterías, que tipo de hombre sería yo que aún después de salvarme la vida te vieras obligado a pagar deudas que no te corresponden, por favor no me faltes al respeto de esa manera, siempre me he considerado un hombre recto.

-Mis disculpas.

\- De hecho…-dijo por fin llegando al punto.- he venido a pedirte que nos acompañes a mi y a mi hija a comer mañana en la tarde, quisiera poder agradecerte como se debe.

Me miró atento esperando la respuesta que el quería escuchar. No me quedó nada más que acceder y que diera la conversación por terminada, no quería portarme indecoroso pero mi pierna empezaba a dolerme y la actitud de Naruto al negarse a abandonar el lugar me fastidiaba.

-Dime hijo, ¿Que te pasó en el pie? No tienes la edad para haber vivido lo suficiente y recibir una herida como esa.- dijo apuntando a mi pierna con su bastón

-Un accidente de cacería, nada grave. - traté de desviar su pregunta.

-Lastima que no puedas acompañar a mi hija a la pista, no quiero presumir pero puedo decir que sus dotes en el baile han sido herencia mía, lástima que este maldito ya no pueda para más.

Sonreí ante su comentario, esperando que me dejara tranquilo.

-No lo dudo,- comenté.- Si no le importa, y ya que los dos estamos igual, me tomaré el atrevimiento de preguntarle por la suya.- pregunté moviendo mi cabeza y apuntando a su extremidad.

-Si, bueno, esto no ha sido más que un accidente de caballo.-dijo levantando su pantalón y enseñando su tobillo.- verás, Sakura adoraba montar conmigo, el caballo pisó mal y caímos al barranco. Ella resultó ilesa pero el estupido caballo se quebró una pata y calló todo su peso sobre mi. Sakura tenía tan solo cuatro años.- dijo murmurando y perdiendo su mirada en la bebida.-Nos encontraron en la madrugada Sakura estuvo a mi lado en vela toda la noche mientras que yo gritaba de dolor, fue muy valiente.- Relató sonriendo y mirándome de nuevo.- Querían amputar pero yo dije: "sobre mi cadaver"… mala decisión chico, perdí toda la sensibilidad y me causa mucha molestia, de regresar a ese día la cortaría sin dudar.

Me quedé sorprendido ante su comentario, no me imaginaría que a estas alturas y ser capaz de caminar estuviera arrepentido de tenerla.

-¿De verdad?

-¡Claro! El día de hoy rendria una pata de palo, pero sin dolor y capaz de montar caballo de nuevo, ahora soy un completo inútil.- Suspiró y movió su mano de un lado a otro queriendo cambiar de tema.

-Bueno…te veré mañana.-dijo despidiéndose de mi con una inclinación de su cabeza.

Yo también volví con mi bebida en mano a donde pensé que encontraria a Naruto, pero ninguna de las personas que habíamos estado al inicio se encontraban ahí. Volví mi mirada a la pista donde unas cuantas parejas aún bailaban, pero la chica del cabello rosa tampoco se encontraba ahi. El enorme reloj al final de el salón marcaba más de las doce y maldeci internamente al pensar que el estupido me hubiera dejado ahí, o aún más algo peor, huido con la chica. No me importaba, sino que yo sería al que todos vendrían en buscas de respuestas, respuestas que definitivamente no tendría.

Salí afuera a inspeccionar esperando alguna revuelta, pero excepto por el silencio combinado con las risas fastidiosas de mujeres pasando por mi lado, no había rastro de Naruto.

Avance un poco más, tan rápido como mi pie me lo permitió, pero antes de llegar lejos una mano fría tapo mi boca arrastrandome con fuerza hasta los arbustos. Apesar de que el ajetreo me obligó a soltar mi bastón y quedarme sin equilibrio, pude detenerme al apoyarme en una rama. Mi cuerpo poseído ante todos lo sucesos aún recientes en mi mente y el trauma psicológico, despertaron tratando de defenderme y mantenerme con vida.  
No fue hasta que la luz de la luna reflejó con su brillo un cabello rubio y unos ojos azules que me miraban asustado.

-¡¿QUE MIERDAS ESTAS HACIENDO?!.- Le pregunte con histeria y arrepentido de no haber arremetido el golpe aún sosteniéndome de la rama y con el puño en el aire.

-¡¿Tu que diablos querías hacer?! ¡Te he estado buscando!.- Contesto frustrado.

Trate de recuperar mi compostura lo más rápido que pude y evitar que Naruto se diera cuenta que tan vulnerable me encontraba.  
Tomé mi bastón del suelo para poder largarme de ahí, sin embargo no pude avanzar ni dos pasos cuando su voz chillona me detuvo.

-¿Espera a donde vas?¿No vas a preguntarme que es lo que sucede y el porqué estoy aquí?

-No me interesa.- dije con voz seca y rogándole a la divinidad que por fin se callara y no me impidiera avanzar.

-Hiashi se llevó a Hinata.

Me detuve, no me causó impacto lo que dijo, se había comportado toda la noche como un, sino que el hecho de que estuviera afuera significaba que el plan de la rosada habia fallado. ¿Donde estaba ella?

-Creo que me vio tocar su mejilla.

-¿Que hiciste que?- Pregunte para que repitiera su tontería, si que era estupido.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo se! ¡Fui un imbecil! Pero no pude evitarlo mi mano se movió sola y…

Ahora fui yo quien lo jalo de nuevo a los arbustos. Hablaba demasiado alto y en situaciones así era mejor ser discreto no podías saber quien estaba escuchando.

-Sabía que eras estupido pero dentro de mi te tenía una poca de confianza ¿Que fue lo que te hizo pensar que era propio el tocarla? Y no solo eso sino en público y a ojos de él padre más estricto. No siento pena por ti, te lo mereces por inepto.

Unas personas pasaron cerca de nosotros y nos escondimos en la oscuridad guardando silencio.

-¿Y la pelirosa?

-¿Eh?

-La de el cabello rosa ¿Que paso con ella? ¿Que no iba a ayudarte?

-No lo sé, cuando Lord Hiashi se acercó desapareció.

-Vamonos.

-¿Crees que salga en el diario mañana?

-Probablemente, será un escándalo.- le previne.- Si fueras sun poco más prudente no harías tantas tonterías.

-Ya me lo dijiste…Traeré el coche.- dijo saliedo de nuestro escondite dejándome solo en los arbustos. Caminó con rumbo a la salida, y di unos cuantos pasos antes de que una voz que se acercaba a la entrada de la mansión, provocó que instintivamente regresara a la oscuridad.  
Las voces caminaban hacia a la salida, se detuvieron justo a mi lado y gracias a la luz reconocí las sombras de inmediato.

Era ella. Su tono era elevado y hablaba con desesperación.

-…y espero que estés mañana con tu mejor comportamiento...- le advirtió con voz severa aquel hombre quién hace a minutos me había invitado a su hogar con un carácter totalmente diferente.  
¿Cual sería su verdadera personalidad? Odiaba lidiar con personas tan poco predecibles.

-No quiero estar ahí cuando se presente, no es de mi buen parecer, es prepotente, arrogante, y sus aires de grandeza no encajan bien con mi personalidad.

Senti un cosquilleo en mi estómago y apreté mi bastón con todas mis fuerzas. No quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir. No era que me afectara o que me importara siquiera, pero no era de mi agrado que alguien me desairara cuando había mostrado mis mejores modales y educación.

¡Pobre mujer tonta! No se daba cuenta que era ella la la orgullosa y engreída.

-¿Es asi es como agradeces que sin conocerme haya salvado la vida de tu padre evitando así que quedaras en la calle sin fortuna y sin familia?

-Pero…

-¡Pero no me contradigas! Te he permitido demasiada libertad y aunque no te culpo a ti, te he consentido y me he vuelto ciego ante tu mal comportamiento. No tienes porque cuestionar mis motivos, solo asentir y confiar que jamás tomaría decisiones que afectaran tu bienestar… te he prometido que no te impondría marido y he cumplido. Te juré también que dejaría de buscarte prospectos y así ha sido, así que solo quiero, que respetes mi palabra y mi autoridad.

Ella se quedó callada, pero aunque no la podía ver, pude escuchar su garganta atragantarse.  
No se si fue fue la curiosidad u otro motivo el cual me impulsó a asomar mi propio rostro para ver su cara pero lo hice.

Sus mejillas estaba rosadas y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, y aunque estas no rodaron por sus mejillas, podía darme cuenta de que habían sido palabras duras para ella.  
Desee que su padre diera la conversación por terminada, que no dijera ni una sola palabra más. Había sido una mala noche para ella y por más que la encontrara molesta y fastidiosa, no quería que fuera reprendida por mi causa.

-Esta bien... no volveré a contradecirlo.-dijo derrotada.

Su padre siguió de paso largo dejándola ahí. Mi pierna se empezó a sentir cansada, quejándose por el exceso de apoyo en ella.  
Totalmente por inercia trate rápidamente de en ponerme en una pose mejor, pero mi frente empezó a sudar cuando una rama debajo de mi zapato me delató.  
Ella asustada giró su rostro hacia donde me encontraba, no supe si me había visto o no, pero por las dudas, me quedé inmovil aguantando la respiración.  
Pasaron unos segundos que me parecieron una eternidad y cuando finalmente se convenció así misma de que no había nada, siguió a su padre.  
Una vez se fue pude respirar al fin, mi corazón palpitaba desbocado y los nervios de casi ser descubierto se apoderaron de mi pierna y sin sentir caí al suelo...  
Pasaron no se cuantos minutos, pero no me moví, me quedé ahí, pensativo y con mi orgullo lastimado, procesando en mi cabeza los comentarios que había hecho ella sobre mi.

* * *

**Sakura POV**

Traté de contener mis lágrimas. Odiaba sentirme vulnerable.  
Mi padre se alejó un poco para mandar llamar el coche.  
Asome la cabeza al camino donde la fila de los carruajes esperaban ser recojidos y vi a una figura conocida quien colgaba del estribo sujetándose con una mano.

-¡Sakura!.- al verme dio un salto y cayó frente a mi.  
Movió sus labios para pronunciar palabra pero mi padre llegó antes que pudiéramos discutir lo que había pasado con Hinata.

-¡Sube al coche!.- obedecí sin reprochar pero antes de hacerlo Naruto me detuvo y susurró a mi oído:

-Te veré mañana ya sabes donde…

Asentí y me ayudó a subir cerrando la puerta. Mire por la ventana para despedirme y una sombra elegante que esperaba no muy lejos se había parado en el umbral de la enorme puerta principal con una expresión severa.  
Sonreí un poco esperando respuesta y calmar su rostro, pero no movió ni un músculo y siguió mirándome con menosprecio. Me sentí intimidada y me adentre en el coche hundiendome en el asiento y sintiendo en mi corazón completamente su rechazo.

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo!.**_

**_Disculpen la tardanza pero les traigo aquí otro capítulo! Espero les guste me tarden un poco porque quise editarlo lo mejor que pude. Espero y me dejen sus reviews porque de verdad me motiva mucho escribir cuando leo sus respuestas. _**

**_Sobre el capitulo:_**

**_Espero que mi escritura en primera persona y les haya agradado. Siento en lo personal que esto ayuda a ver más a fondo los sentimientos de los personajes, así que me gustaría hacerlo más seguido._**

**_En este capítulo vemos a un Sasuke contradiciendose y a una Sakura confundida. Espero y me sigan al siguiente capítulo! Ya que actualizar muy pronto. Cualquier duda no duden en preguntar ya que yo estaré aquí para contestar..._**

**_Gracias! _**

**_XOXO_**


	8. Consuelo Inesperado

Abrio los ojos de golpe.  
Las pesadillas inundaban su sueño profundo regresandolo a una realidad que no sabía si era mejor o peor que los horribles sueños que tenía todas las noches.  
Miró a la ventana esperando que el sol estuviera iluminando o a punto de salir, pero toso se encontraba tan oscuro como la noche.  
Encendió con fósforos la vela a lado de su cama y frotó sus ojos tratando de despertarse. Se levantó de la cama y se salio al balcón para mirar el oriente esperando un rayo de luz. El aire era frio y le golpeaba las mejillas.  
Para su sorpresa había una silla ancha con un cojín acolchado con una frazada bien doblada.  
No lo dudo dos veces y la arropó sobre sus hombros poniéndose cómodo en aquella silla, incluso subiendo los pies para guardar más calor.  
Odiaba tener estos días y noches en las que no podía dormir. Los consideraba malos y odiaba admitir que cada día había más de esos.

El recuerdo de su madre antes de morir, el velorio de su padre y la incertidumbre de la desaparición y probable muerte de su hermano era demasiado peso en sus hombros, pero era algo que jamás admitiría en voz alta, ni siquiera para el mismo.

Descansó su mano en sus ojos tratando de ahuyentar los malos recuerdos y pensar en otra cosa que lo mantuviera despierto.  
No lo admitiría jamas pero tenía miedo dormir.  
No había conciliado el sueño decente desde lo sucedido y eso había sido no mucho más de un mes. Era extraño como solo el estaba de luto en su corazón y su mente. Nadie a su alrededor sabia lo que había tenido que vivir. No los culpaba y tampoco pedia empatía, pero solo quería que lo dejaran tranquilo.  
No quería asistir a veladas, ni bailes ni tampoco cenas donde tuviera que demostrar sus buenos modales y dejar a un lado su odio y su tristeza.  
En estos últimos días, más que su depresivo estado, lo que más le afectaba era la culpa.  
La culpa de ser el único con sobreviviente, hubiera preferido mil veces el haber muerto con el resto de su familia, y así se hubiera evitado todo este sufrimiento era demasiada carga incluso para el.  
Se preguntaba al menos una vez al dia el porque el destino o Dios si es que había uno, lo había castigado tan miserablemente. Porque esto era en lo que su vida se había convertido: un maldito castigo.

No le quedaba nada más que una sola penitencia, para poder algún dia morir en paz y eso era recuperar lo suyo. La herencia que desde hace generaciones pertenecía a su familia. Por su honor juraba todos los días que regresaría a su hogar y si era necesario mataría a Madara para lograrlo.  
La proxima vez no dudarí próxima vez no se paralizaría ni tendría miedo. No era una promesa era un juramento.

Su mente se alejó de los hechos deprimentes para recordar las palabras que habia dicho la señorita de cabello rosado.  
Odiaba a la gente que juzgaba antes de conocer el pasado o la vida de alguien. Admitía que la habia odiado unos minutos cuando la escucho decir eso sobre el cuando ni siquiera lo conocía y más aún jusgandolo cuando ella viviendo la vida de privilegios.  
Aún así debería de dejar de crear lazos con personas.  
El lo sabia y no se sentía mal por ello, nadie era más que una pieza en un tablero de ajedrez…y sin querer ella se había convertido en su jugada principal.

* * *

Se adentro a la esplendida propiedad que aguardaba su llegada. Eran aproximadamente las seis de la tarde y el cielo grisajeo prometia lluvia durante toda la noche. El sol se habia metido, pero habia suficiente luz como para poder hacer aún actividades. Había caminado hasta ahí y apesar de que usaba algo relativamente sencillo, camisa blanca, chaleco, pantalón y una gabardina de cuero hasta sus rodillas, no quería ensuciar sus botas y asi que caminaba con cuidado esquivando los charcos que estaban aun a causa de la lluvia en días pasados.  
Entró a puerta de metal que abarcaba la mayor parte de la entrada. Avanzó por el camino de piedra atravesando el césped recién cortado. Llegó a los escalones y un empleado ya lo esperaba en la puerta. Ninguno de los dos dijo absolutamente nada, pero el lacayo procedió por abrir la puerta por el extendiendo su mano adentro en señal de bienvenida.

Cuando el padre de la chica tuvo el ataque, habia entrado no solo al umbral sino había atravesado toda hasta colocarlo en el cuarto. Todo pasó muy rápido y no rercordaba el lugar, la ansiedad y nevios habían bloqueado su memoria.  
Una mucama o llevo a la sala principal donde los muebles elegantes y mesas lustrosas lo aguardaban. Las ventanas eran exorbitantes y estaban adornadas por telas pesadas y finas con patrones cachemir. Era un salón grande donde probablemente se ofrecían fiestas y bailes.  
Al otro lado del recinto en una esquina cerca de la ultima ventana, un fortepiano de madera gruesa y oscura enriquecia el lugar. Observó alrededor y una vez que se aseguró que se encontraba solo se aproximó a el y lo admiró en silencio.  
Era un instrumento iniguaable que solo personas con el dueño de esa casa eran capaces de costear.  
Toco una pieza y una vez que sus oídos y sus manos se familiarizaron con el sus dedos empezaron a moverse. La melodía melancólica y hermosa que sabía de memoria.

-No imaginé que tocabas.- Se escucho de una voz interrumpiendo en el salón, y cortando su canción. Se exaltó y se puso de pie inclinando su cabeza en señal de reverencia. El hombre se acerco lento y cojeando con el ruido hueco de su baston. - Es una pieza hermosa ¿no?- dijo una vez que llego hasta el.

-De los mejores que he visto.- contestó con educación refiriéndose al piano.- Disculpe el atrevimiento.

-No me referia al piano sino a la melodía que tocabas.- Dijo sonriendo ante su respuesta.- Es uno de los temas favoritos de mi hija. Lo considero bastante deprimente, pero por alguna razón ella lo adora.-Sonrió nostálgico.-Se lo compré cuando cumplió cuatro años y desde entonces toca casi a diario.

\- Disculpa mi tardanza. Ya sabes, con mi pie todo es más lento.

-No se preocupe, recién acabo de llegar.- dijo dedicandole un sonria forzada.

-Me gustaria el poder merendar de inmediato, pero me temo que mi hija a salido a su caminata vespertina y es hora de que aún no llega. ¿Te importaria esperar unos minutos mas? no debe de tardar. Y por supuesto, me disculpo por su falta de respeto a un invitado tan importante.

-No tiene de que preocuparse.- Dijo incomodo y odiandose a si mismo por haberse saltado el desayuno.

* * *

-Esque de verdad no se en que estabas pensando. ¿Que creíste que iba a pasar? Te has cerrado completamente las puertas tu solo, ¿Lo entiendes verdad? Ahora con todo lo que pasó no se si su padre me permita verla.- Continuaba Sakura con el sermón.

Los dos habían quedado de verse en su lugar habitual: el roble que se encontraba en el prado.  
Naruto estaba recargado en el tronco y Sakura en la rama donde siempre se sentaba. Ella lo miraba hacia abajo mientras y el reprendido por su amiga hacia un agujero en la tierra con una vara evitando cualquier contacto visual.

-Ahora no estoy segura si puedo verla mas, no cre que su padre me permita la entrada a su casa despues de dejarla sola contigo.

-Uhgh.- se quejo sobandose la cara con sus manos.- fui un tonto, no se como pude ser tan descuidado, ahora no solo he arruinado algo bueno que a667penas comenzaba, sino que tambien la eti en problema66tfgs, no creo que su padre la vuelva a dejar ver la luz el dia. ¿Crees de verdad que su padre ya no te permita verla?

\- Es lo mas probable, auque anoche no pude ni dormir, estuve pensando en formas de poder componer mi relación con el.- Naruto la miro esperanzado, pero la mirda tan inserta que ella le dedico lo dejo conciente de que no era algo muy bueno.  
Sakura bajo el arbol con un brinco agraciado y se paro frente el tratando de conectar su mirada con la suya.

-¿Que es lo que has pensado? Me atrevo a suponer que no sera algo que venga mucho a mi favor.

-He pensado que la unica manera en la que puedas seguir teniedo contacto con ella es si dejas de persuadirla en publico. Tendre qe culparte por lo ocurrido de anoche y solo así obtendre na vez ms su admiración. eso te dara tiempo para que puedas emendar tu error y tenga nuevamente buen juicio para ti. Es algo arriesgado, pero es la unica idea que tengo, no estaras en buenos termino, pero al menos ella recibira tus cartas y tu tendras noticias de ella por medio de mi.

Naruto guardo silencio y suspiro fuertemente.

-Desafortundamente no puedo conmocionarme ante tu propuesta, y quiro decirte que es bien recibida sin objeciones. Si esto es por lo que ha de suceder para poder vover a estar a su lado… acepto mi penitencia. Solo espero que puedas recuperar el afecto de su padre.

-Eso lo espero yo tambien, sera dificil y tratare de no mencionarte demasiado y aceptare la culpa contigo. Asi que escribe y menciona tus sentimientos y nuestro tratado. La entregare y esperemos que lo entienda, tratare de convencerla, pero no te garantizo nada.

Naruto se puso de pie y la miró agradecido.

-Te debo demasiado y espero poder pagarte y agradecerte como se debe.

Ella solto una risa mientras se arreglaba el vestido y se ponia su gorro.

-Pagamelo ahora y dime la hora que tengo un compromiso en casa. Al parecer mi padre invito a tu primo a merendar y me esparan a las seis.

-¿Primo?- oregunto confundido.

-Si, tu primo ya sabes, el cabellero que vive contigo de baston y mirada contenida.

-Te refieres a Sasuke ¿cierto?

-Es el que vive en tu casa ¿no?

Naruto sonrió nervioso y saco su reloj de bolsillo para leer la hora.

-Por cierto son las seis y cuarto y al parecer.- dijo mirando al occidente. -Parece que lloverá pronto, tal vez quieras apresurarte.

-No puede ser se me hizo tardísimo.- y camino a su casa a paso muy veloz.-se detuvo y volvio a donde se encotraba su amigo.- ¡Lleva la letra a mi casa, todo saldra bien, lo prometo!- Le aseguró moviendo su mano en señal de despedia y siguió su camino.

-Gracias sakura.- Agradeció en voz baja para el mismo mientras ella se alejaba.

* * *

El agua caía primero en gotas pequeñas y despues a cantaros. Su vestido y su cabello estaban arruinados, era un completo desastre. Sus zapatos se encontraban cubiertos de lodo y empapados. Esperaba con toda su alma que el invitado no estuviera aún en su casa. Sentía una terrible angustia de que el la viera de esa manera y no solo para ella sino hacia su padre, quería evitarleq completamente la vergüenza.

Llegó al la entrada principal de la casa donde un empleado la esperaba. No dijo nada sol tomo su bolsillo y sus guantes.  
Entró y dejando a su paso agua y lodo que para este punto le habia alcanzado las rodillas.  
Miró a su derecha a donde se encontraba el comedor y suspiró en alivio al ver que la mesa aun no estaba puesta.  
El caballero se había retrasado o se habia olvidado de la invitación.  
Caminó a las escaleras para subir a su habitación y cambiarse, pero no avanzó ni cuatro escalones cuando la voz de su padre la alcanzó.

-¿Sakura?

La mencionda se detuvo, cerró los ojos esperando lo peor y sostuvo fuertemente el pretil de la escalera.  
Giró su mirada a su izquierda por detras de su hombro.  
Su padre se encontraba sentado con otra persona a la cual identificó inmediatamente como el primo de su amigo. Este la veía con una sonrisa burlesca y la ceja levantada.

-¡Por todo los cielos niña mira cómo vienes! y ve lo que has hecho con mi piso.- Sakura se dio cuenta a lo que se refería. Un camino de agua y lodo la seguian hasta donde se encontraba.- Porfavor cambiate de inmediato y acompañanos que nuestro ha esperado lo suficiente.

\- Enseguida padre.- contestó timidamente y siguió subiendo mientras empleados limpiaban con fervor la suciedad que habia dejado a su paso.

* * *

La tardanza de la pelirosa había resultado verdaderamente placetera. El viejo Haruno era totalmente lo contrario a lo que el creia que era. No sabía de donde se habia metido la idea de que era un hombre simple y sencillo, incapaz de tomarse enserio. Aun asi, en menos una hora le había demostrado lo contrario. Ahora entendía porque se había convertido en uno de los hombres mas ricos de la región. Dueño de una fortuna inmensurable capaz de gastarla en trivialidades y darle a su hija el mundo a sus pies.

El era un hombre articulado con sus palabras y dueño de una inteligencia capaz de dejar a cualquier persona con un mínimo de conocimiento sorprendido.

Ojalá tuviera el coraje y la humildad para pedirle tutoría. El hecho de poder venir a visitarlo y apreder de el ahora que su educación se había truncado le ayudaria bastante a su objetivo.  
Habian platicado sobre sus oficios y entradas de dinero las cuales eran la compra y renta de tierras. Tal vez no tenia mucho dinero en el banco o debajo de su cama pero definitivamente era dueño de la mayoría de terrenos desde el pueblo a al menos unos catro dias de camino a caballo al norte, todo eso le pertenecía.

-Ya basta de hablar de mi- dijo sonriendo después de su monólogo.-dime ¿Cuantos años tienes muchacho?.-Le preguntó con mirada suspicaz y lleno de curiosidad.

-Cumplí diesciocho en julio señor.- contestó con respeto.

-Una hermosa epoca, debes disfrutarla al maximo. ¿Cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte con los Uzumaki?

Sasuke suspiro y se preparo para el bombardeo de preguntas. un dilema interno revolteaba en su cabeza y dudo mucho en si debia decirle a verdad o seguir mintiendo como hasta ahora. No tenía nada de que avergonzarse pero lo ultimo que queria era su lastima y que lo viera menos.

-Por lo pronto será indefinidamente.- contesto esperando que su respuesta fuera suficiente.

\- ¿Y tus padres estan de acuerdo? Estoy seguro que padre quedra que vuelvas pronto para que lo apoyes en sus negocios.

-Mis padres estan muertos señor.- Aseveró cortante. -De hecho toda mi familia lo está, eso incluye mis padres y mi hermano mayor. Yo soy el unico que queda.

Lo habia escupido.  
Esperaba que asi lo dejara tranquilo pero se equivocó rotundamente.

-Oh lo siento muchacho, no lo sabia, no debi de ser tan indiscreto, habeces mi curiosidad se apodera de lo mejor de mi.

Su respuesta le sorprendio, no creyo que contestria con tnta seriedad y empatia.

-No hay de que preocuparse, de hecho puede preguntarme, lo que guste, no tengo nada que escoder.

-No, no quiero incomodarte, tu historia ha de ser una triste y muy dura de recordar, dejemos eso atras y enfocate en la nueva vida que tienes por delante.-Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa sincera para agradecer.

-Quiero que sepas que tienes mi apoyo y desde ahora un gran amigo en quien poder confiar, si necesitas algo o…- El caballero no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por el abrir de la puerta principal y el ruido de la lluvia que entro justo detrás de ella.

* * *

SASUKE POV.

Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza. Tenia lodo en su cabeza y su vestido estaba batido de lodo hasta las rodillas.  
Al parecer no se percato de nuestra prescencia pues al mirar a su derecha y al asegurarse de que no estabmos ahi se siguio de largo.  
La lluvia claramente la habia alcanzado y caminaba lentamente a las escaleras dejando el piso de lodo y agua a su paso.  
Su padre la llamo por su nombre y ella volteo visiblemente exaltada.  
Le llamo la atencion por su piso mas por su aspecto y su piso que por hacernos esperar.  
Ella contestó rapido y cortante y se apresuro a bajar para acompañarnos a la merienda.

-Me disculpo por lo ocurrido Sasuke, es en verdad una pena que la hayas visto de esa manera. Sin duda no era una buena imagen de ver siendo nuestro invitado.-dijo angustiado y mirandome serio esperando ver mi reaccion, pero a mi solo me causo gracia.

-No se preocupe, la ha alcanzado el agua y debio ser inevitable que se mojara.

-Mi hija siempre ha sido de espiritu libre, me gstaria sentarme aqui y decirte las hermosas cualidades, que definitivamente tiene, pero aveces pienso que son vistas a un lado cuando consideras su rebeldia y corazon sin rienda.

-Pienso que una mujer que expresa su opinión libremente es alguien con conocimientos y sabiduría. No deberia ser algo que se ocultase.- Me mordí la lengua antes de decir mas idioteces, el me miró con una sonrisa satisfactoria y movió su cabeza con asentimiento.

-Opino lo mismo, esa era mi esposa.

-Y asi lo era mi madre.- Contesté casi imediatamente, una vez más sin pensar lo que decía. Hablar con el me brindaba una paz que provocaba que me sintiera comodo incapaz de medir mis palabras.

El aguardó un segundo antes de que tomara su baston y se levantara con dificultad.

-¿Te parece si vamos a merendar de una buena vez? Se hace tarde y te he hecho esperar lo suficiente.

Asentí y seguí detras de él a donde se econtraba el comedor y mirando las escaleras donde los empleados ya habían limpiado lo que ella había dejado atras.

* * *

SAKURA POV

Después de un largo rato donde Akane y yo batallamos para arreglar mi cabello húmedo y vestirme decente despues de que mi piel estaba toda mojada al fin logramos ponerme algo decente. Al fin baje las escaleras que me llevaban a la sala y al comedor. Me habia puesto unos de mis vestidos favoritos y diseados con las telas mas finas que habia. Tenia que corresponder y amendar mi mala presentacion.

Entre a gran comedor donde de las veinticuatro sillas solo dos estaban ocupadas y una esperaba a que me sentase con los cubiertos listos para ser usados.  
Mi padre sentado en la silla principal al final fé la mesa y el caballero a su izquierda. Mi silla donde se me esperaba mi lugar estaba justo frente al joven, a la derecha de mi padre.  
Carraspee mi garganta y solo el invitado se puso de pie e inclino su cabeza haciendo una reverencia, me miro intensamente y flexione mis rodillas respondiendo su saludo.

Avance con ritmo irreconocible a esa tarde y me sente con toda la gracia que pudiera desplegar.  
El curso principal apenas estaba siendo servido y ni mi padre ni el hombre habian empezado a comer.

-Gracias por acompañarnos señor Uchiha, quiero pedirle disculpas por mi demora esta tarde y por el mal aspecto que tuvo que prescenciar en mi regreso. Me encontraba en una reunion con unas amigas y me temo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

-No tiene nada de que disculparse, he tenido una charla bastante agradable con su padre.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, dígame, ¿que han hablado mi padre y usted para que su platica haya sido tanto de su agrado?- pregunté curiosa llevando una cucharada de sopa de crema a la boca.

-Solo hablabamos de la basta fortuna de su padre y de damas con carácter.

El nerviosismo atacó mi cuerpo al no poder descifrar lo que su indirecta conllevaba. Estaba segura que tenia algo que ver con mi entrada prescencial al llegar, pero trate de mantener la calma y no dejar que sus palabras me afectasen justo como lo habían hecho la noche anterior.

-¿Y que opina usted de ellas?- pregunte mientras los tres disfrutabamos de la merienda.

-Me parecen completamente tolerables.

Arque mi ceja y pase mi lengua por mis diententes antes de sonreir falsamente.  
Me sostuvo la mirada aún cuando tomó de su bebida.  
Lo siguiente que escuche preguntar me tomo completamente por sorpresa.

-Y usted…-acentuó haciendo pausa como si no estuviera seguro de seguir hablando.-¿Que opina de los hombres arrogantes y con aires de grandeza?

Me había quedado atónita, mire a mi padre y oculte mi nerviosismo aparentando limpiarme y cubrir mi boca con una servilleta. Si bien lo había escuchado claramente mencionó las mismas palabras que habia dicho yo para describir su personalidad la noche anterior, justo cuando mi padre me había informado sobre su atenta invitación.  
Mi padre siguió con su curso sin mirarme o sin salir a mi defensa, al fin y al cabo había sido yo la que nombró esa palabras poco civilizadas. ¿Seria una coincidencia? o alguien me había escuchado hablar para después darle la noticia sobre mi pensamientos sobre el.

Aún así como fuera que haya ocurrido tenía que contestar con civilidad.

-Puedo decir que no me agradan en lo más mínimo, pero incluso un caballero tan orgulloso y de ese carácter debe tener sus cualidades ¿no lo cree usted?

-Por supuesto que si, nadie puede ser tan miserable.

-Claro que no, una respuesta bastante placentera. Es un hombre bastante inteligente señor Uchiha, sus padres deben de estar orgullosos...-Quice seguir pero mi padre al parecer tenía algo que decir.

-Sakura, el caballero toca tan bien el piano como tu, lo descubrí esta tarde tocando una de tus canciones favoritas.

-¿Es cierto eso señor Uchiha?-Pregunté con mofa mientras que los lacayos recogían los platos terminados. Llegaron a ofrecer postre pero el caballero y yo nos detuvimos a aceptar. Al parecer el estaba tan saciado como yo.

-Su padre tuvo el infortunio de escucharme tocar esta tarde.

-Bueno si usted está dispuesto, tan pronto y terminemos la cena podría acompañarme a un dueto.

-¡Eso me parece excelente! Harían una magnífica pareja.

Avergonzads respire hondo y aguarde el aire en mis pulmones. Mire al caballero para confirmar si el se había sentido tan incómodo como yo, pero parecía no haberle molestado en lo más mínimo.

-De hecho porque no vamos ahora mismo, todos hemos terminado no veo porque tengamos que esperar.

Mire lo mire sentado frente a mi esperando que se negara pero no dijo ni una palabra.

Nos levantamos del comedor y avanzamos al salón principal.  
Mi padre se sentó en el mismo espacio del sillón donde siempre me veía tocar.  
Ya era bastante tarde y el salón se encontraba oscuro, Akane se acerco y encendió las luces más cercanas al lugar, dándonos un poco de más visibilidad, no necesitaba más, el ambiente era perfecto para tocar.

Llegamos al piano y yo fui la primera en sentarme y después el justo al lado de mi.  
Estaba nerviosa, sabía la pieza que mi padre quería que tocara y aunque lo había hecho miles de veces y me sabia las notas de memoria, aún así me sentía insegura.  
Los dos pusimos nuestras manos en posición.  
Volteo a verlo y el me miro también. Sus ojos eran intimidante y hermosos, casi hasta llegar al punto de ser hipnotizantes.

-Puede empezar, es usted el invitado.- sugerí con voz inaudible.

Asintió y sus manos comenzaron a tocar. Tenía técnica y por su precisión sabia que había tomado clases varios años.  
La banca se fue haciendo más pequeña y pronto llegó mi turno de unirme a la melodía. Era como di la canción estuviera hecho para dos personas: un hombre y una mujer. Las notas más altas las tocaba yo y el me acompañaba. Nuestras manos se cruzaban para alcanzar las teclas. Repetimos el párrafo y nos miramos con una sonrisa amable al ver que los dos habíamos coincidido sin decir una sola palabra.  
Cambien la página y llegó la parte rápida la cual me tocaba a mi. Mis dedos se apoderaron de las teclas y a pesar del ritmo el mantenía el paso sin que ni uno y el otro se interpusiera. Hasta el llegó un punto de que cambió la página cuando yo toqué mi parte más difícil, estábamos en perfecta sincronía como si lo hubiéramos practicado miles de veces.  
Aún así, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se convirtiera una competencia de quien presionaba más rápido trarando de invadir el espacio personal del otro, y llegó un punto en el que la canción no seguía su ritmo adecuado y cuando acabó, terminó con demasiado dramatismo.

Nuestras manos y dedos quedaron cansadas y no hicimos más que descansarlas en las piernas.

-Eso fue verdaderamente… estimulante, toca usted muy bien señor Uchiha.

-Puedo decir lo mismo señorita. Fue un placer haber tocado con usted después de tantos años.

Levante mi ceja.  
¿Acaso se burlaba de mí?

-¿Años?

-Cierto, no tocaba de esta manera desde los catorce.

-Pues déjeme decirle que tiene un talento nato.-Dije con sarcasmo, por un momento olvidé su altanería y aires de grandeza.

-Regreso los cumplidos hacia usted...-hizo una pausa y hablo de nuevo. -Tal vez no somos tan talentosos como creímos, su padre nos ha abandonado.

Y así era, mi padre se había retirado. Akane se nos acercó y dejó una nota para ambos para luego retirarse de inmediato.

_Jovenes:_

_Los escucharé desde mi alcoba, me gustaría quedarme pero temo que mi pie me exije descanso._

_Señor Uchiha,_  
_siéntase cómodo de quedarse esta noche. Es tarde para que regrese con los uzumaki, incluso en coche. Me aseguraré de que el Minato reciba mi recado de su estancia mañana a primera hora._  
_Por favor no se atreva a rechazar mi invitación._

_Kizashi Haruno._

-Debe quedarse ahora..- dije antes de que replicara.

-Lo siento pero debo declinarla.

-¿Pero porque?- Pregunté con un tono mas afligido de lo normal.-Por favor acepte nuestra hospitalidad, deje que le demostremos nuestra gratitud.

-Por favor señorita, insisto, no me deben nada. Aparte, su padre pagó el coche que tome sin permiso. Con eso es MÁS que suficiente para mi.- dijo enfatizando el "mas".

-Oh pero me temo que debo insistir.- Concluí como última palabra.  
Suspiró y aguarde un segundo por su respuesta esperando que aceptara.

-Esta bien.- Acepté y tomé un candelabro de la mesa más cercana.-Le mostraré su cuarto.

No di más que unos cuantos pasos cuando escuché mi nombre.

-Señorita Haruno...- me volví y lo miré con extrañeza.

-¿Si?

-¿Le importaria volver a tocar un dueto con migo?… creo que apresuramos la última parte, no me siento conforme dejarlo así.

Sonreí con demasiado entusiasmo como para poder ocultarlo.

-Por supuesto.-Respondí feliz. Puse el candelabro donde estaba y me acerqué al banco, donde el esperaba que yo me sentara primero.  
Empezamos la tocar nuevamente, pero esta vez repetimos la misma hoja varias veces evitando que la melodía se terminara, para seguir, al menos por un momento, tocando para siempre.

* * *

**_Hola hola _**  
**_Ya estoy de nuevo por acá con un nuevo capitulo. No les diré que voy a ponerme a publicar cada 3 días porque creo que eso dije la última vez y me rehuso a romper más promesas. _**  
**_Solo por si gustan les dejo la canción que tocaron juntos. _**  
**_Incluso y me atrevo a decirles que sasuke esta del lado izquierdo y sakura el derecho._**

**_ /50qUhwxnusg_**


End file.
